Love and Wood
by brittana11
Summary: Brett is an amazing wood worker and architect. Santana is one of the best heart surgeons in the world with a young son. They meet one night and have an amazing night. Can they find each other again? And if they do will her ex come between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you celesse201 for the idea of this story, I hope you enjoy it. This is going to be a ten chapter story. I'm going to try and make the chapters longer. Most likely I'll be posting every two weeks.**

 **Love and Wood**

Brennan Alexander Hunter Pierce, though everyone calls him Brett, but his mom, stands at the bar of the only night club in Lima The Loft staring at a very sexy Latina who's dancing with several women. He's been staring at her for a good five minutes. She's one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen with long black hair, plump lips and brown soulful eyes and that doesn't even include her amazing curvy body. Gulping he tries to think of dead kittens to keep from getting a raging boner.

Santana Maria Lopez noticed right away the very tall probably around six foot four, very handsome blonde young man staring at her. She may have been putting a little extra something in her moves since then. It's nice to know that she's still hot and men want her.

Brett takes one last big gulp of beer before walking over to Santana.

"Wanna dance?" Brett loudly asks over the music.

"Sure," Santana shouts.

She starts grinding into him as he wraps his arms around her waist. She loves how she fit perfectly into his body, he being so much bigger than her. Turning around she wraps her arms around his neck staring into his blue eyes. It's then that she notices the scar on his eye. Reaching up she lightly traces it, starting from the top of his right eyebrow, down his eye lid, stopping right beneath his eye. Taking her hands he leads her over to a quiet, dark booth.

"How'd that happen?" Santana softly asks.

"My senior year in high school, some guy pulled a knife on me. I kicked his ass, but he got me across the eye." Brett tells her.

"And there's no eye damage?" Santana asks.

"Nope, are you a doctor?" Brett asks.

"Yes, sorry-"

"Don't be it's just the way you asked it's obvious you're a doctor." Brett says staring at her lips as he licks his own.

"Well since you know what I do what do you do?" Santana asks playing with his fingers.

"I'm an architect." Brett simply says not wanting to explain about the company he just started last year and how he works mostly on custom houses, it's just easier.

"I do like a man that knows how to build things." Santana says leaning in to kiss him.

As soon as their lips meet they both feel a spark. Deepening the kiss he places his hands on her hips.

"I'm Santana by the way." Santana says when they break apart to get air.

"Brett, wanna get out of here?" Brett asks.

Instead of answering she stands up pulling him with her.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana slams Brett into a wall as they make out. They've stumbled around his apartment, kissing and ripping each other's clothes off.

"Bedroom," Santana mumbles into his lips.

She gasps as he picks her up, their lips never separating as he carries her down the hallway to his room. Everything is very rushed as they're both so horny and aroused.

"Fuck," Santana moans as he finally kicks off his boxers. "I need you to fuck me now."

She grips his huge dick and slowly starts moving her hand up and down making sure to brush over his sensitive tip.

"Oh fuck babe," Brett moans trying not to thrust in her hand.

"I'm so fucking wet for you." Santana moans rubbing herself on his knee.

He moans as she stops moving her hand and moves down to massage his balls. He's so close.

"Damn baby, I'm going to blow." Brett moans in her ear.

"I want you to come inside me." Santana moans pulling him down on top of her.

"Do I…."

"I'm on birth control. Now fuck me." Santana groans taking his hands and placing them on her double Ds.

"So beautiful," Brittany whispers kissing her as he rubs himself on her.

He squeezes her boobs, twerking her nibbles causing Santana to moan.

"Inside now," Santana groans feeling herself getting wetter and wetter.

He grips himself smirking as he rubs himself through her folds causing her to moan. He wants to ram into her and start fucking her, but doesn't as he doesn't want to hurt her.

"You're sopping wet for me." Brett moans letting go of himself and using a finger to flick her clit.

"Just fuck me already." Santana groans pushing herself up into his body.

"I don't-"

"You have two seconds to get your dick in me before I start fucking myself." Santana growls.

If it's even possible he feels himself getting even harder, hearing her ordering him around. He loves being with confident, dominate women. He grips himself, lining up with her pussy. She rolls her eyes at how slow he's going, normally she would find it sweet, but right now she wants him to fuck her.

"Oh," Santana moans as he thrusts in her.

He starts thrusting hard into her, causing his bed frame to bang into the wall.

"YES! HARDER!" Santana shouts wrapping her legs around his butt.

"So fucking tight," Brett groans thrusting very hard.

He continues to shove her hard into the mattress with his thrusts.

"I'm going to come." Brett warns.

"Come in me," Santana moans in his ear.

She scratches at his back as she gets closer.

"Shit B, I'm going to come." Santana moans arching herself up into him.

"Come for me," Brett whispers starting to thrust faster.

She gulps as his thrusts get faster and she tightens around him making it harder for him to move. She's so close.

"Brett!" Santana shouts as she finally comes gushing all over him.

"Oh shit," Brett groans shooting come into her.

He stays on top of her for a few minutes before rolling off of her.

"Wow," Brett says lying next to her.

"That was really good." Santana says rolling over and tucking herself into his side.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"I did, thank you." Santana says kissing him.

All he can do is smile proudly.

"What do these mean?" Santana asks noticing the two tattoos on his forearms.

He holds out his arms so she can see the inside of his forearms.

"The left one is for my love of wood." Brett says.

She traces her fingers along the lines of the log end. It's a good seven inches long and four inches wide with four small one inch trees on the top and bottom. He got the tattoo two years ago when he realized his love for wood. On his right arm in one inch letters is family, loyalty, love going length wise.

"And the one of my left is for my family. A reminder to always take care of them." Brett says.

She can't help, but kiss him. That's the sweetest thing she's ever heard. Yawning she snuggles more into him.

"Good night," she mumbles into his chest.

"Good night," Brett says smiling.

The next morning when he wakes up he finds his bed empty and her clothes gone.

"Damn," he whispers to himself, he didn't get her number and only knows her name.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana sneaks into her parent's house hoping no one notices that she's just coming home. Normally it wouldn't be abnormal for her to come home late since she is one of the best heart surgeons in the country, but her parents know that she wasn't working last night. She still lives at home half the time even though she does have an apartment near the hospital because she has a five year old son. Calloway "Cal" Lincoln Lopez hadn't been something she had planned. Her boyfriend at the time Noah "Puck" Puckerman is not really in his sons life which is how she likes it.

"Santana your home rather late." her dad Mario says sitting in his study with the door wide open.

"Dad I'm twenty-eight years old please tell me you're not waiting up for me." Santana sighs walking into the study.

"No of course not, but you might want to go change before your mother gets up and notices." Mario tells her.

"Thanks daddy," Santana says kissing his cheek before heading up to the third story where her suite is.

He dad is a tech grugru and her mom is a very successful lawyer which means they live in a huge ass mansion. Which is why she doesn't mind staying with them since she basically has an apartment in their mansion.

"Mommy," Cal yawns when he hears the door open.

"Go back to sleep little man." Santana softly says kissing his forehead.

With that he closes his eyes and goes back to sleep. Smiling to herself she strips out of her dress and puts on an oversized t-shirt and sweats. She's about to climb into bed with her son when her mom pokes her head in the door.

"Good sweetie your home." Maria says when she sees her daughter. "Your father and myself need to talk to you."

"This isn't something bad right?" Santana says giving her a questioningly look.

"No, of course not." Maria says.

"Okay," Santana says kissing her son's forehead again before following her mom out.

"So how was your night?" Maria asks her daughter.

"Good, I had fun going out dancing with Quinn and a few other women from work." Santana says.

"That's good; you work so hard and when you're not working you spend all your time with Cal. Sometimes you need to do something for yourself." Maria reminds her daughter.

"I know mom, but with Puck out of the picture I need to spend more time with Cal you know." Santana sighs.

Maria smiles sadly at her daughter. She never liked Puck and was so thankful when Santana finally broke up with him. It wasn't until after that that Santana found out she was pregnant. Now Puck only shows up when he needs something and isn't involved at all with Calloway.

"Just think about it." Maria says as they walk into the living room where Mario is reading the newspaper.

"Awe my two lovely ladies." Mario says looking up at them.

Santana rolls her eyes and sits down next to her dad while her mom sits across from them.

"Mario," Maria says giving him the look.

"What-oh yeah." Mario says remember what his wife wants him to tell their daughter.

"Well what is it?" Santana asks.

"We all may need to move into your apartment temporarily." Mario says only to be cut off by his daughter.

"Why?" Santana asks. "It will be cramped with the four of us since my apartment is really small."

"Because we're having the mansion redone. Changing rooms, making it more custom with wood and such." Mario tells her.

"Really? I thought you liked it." Santana asks looking over at her mom.

"I've wanted to change things for a long time and your dad finally found an architect that he likes." Maria says.

"When is this all happening?" Santana asks.

"The architect is coming out tomorrow to go over plans and then we'll be starting as soon as he can." Mario tells her.

"Great," Santana says softly to herself. "Can we get a movie theater room?"

Both her parents shake their heads at their daughter.

"Mom! I'm hungry!" Cal shouts.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett walks into his mom house with a smile on his face.

"Hey mom," he says.

"Hello my handsome son." Susan says smiling over at her twenty-four year old son.

She's so proud of him for all that he's accomplished thus far in his life. He had joined the Army reserves after high school to help pay for his degree to be an architect. And the fact that he now has his own company which both his sisters work with him, she couldn't be more proud.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Ashely his eighteen year old sister asks.

"Because Mario Lopez wants to hire us." Brett says still smiling.

"Does this mean that we're redoing his mansion?" Katie his twenty-one year old sister asks.

"Yep,"

All three of them are smiling like idiots.

"So I take it this is good?" Susan asks.

"It's amazing mom." Brett says as he and Ashely start jumping up and down.

"Mario Lopez is very wealthy it's a ten million dollar job." Katie explains. "It will put us on the map."

"Well isn't that something." Susan says. "See I told you all hard work pays off."

"I'm going to head down to the studio to work on some drawings." Brett says.

"I'll help," Ashely says as she wants to be an architect too.

"I'll start calling around to see who needs some work." Katie says as she does all the paper work and such.

"See if you can get Sam and Mike and-"

"Start on the permits I know." Katie tells him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in the next two weeks and quicker than this one.**

"So did you get that hot guy's number?" Quinn asks Santana when she walks into the doctor lounge.

"No and do you know how pissed I am." Santana says.

She's beyond pissed with herself for not getting his number or giving him her number.

"Was he that good in bed?" Quinn asks bumping into her friend.

"Are nurses supposed to be in here?" Santana asks not wanting to answer her.

"Oh my god, you did sleep with him." Quinn gasps.

"Fine, I did and yes it was amazing." Santana sighs falling back onto the couch.

"I can't believe it." Quinn squeals. "You never date anyone let alone sleep with anyone."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up Quinn." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"You have to tell me all about it." Quinn says.

"Are you in my heart surgery this morning?" Santana asks.

"Yep you know I'm one of the only nurses who can put up with you." Quinn says. "Now tell me all about your night with that hot man."

"I will during the surgery, but right now we have to go get ready." Santana says.

"Always so serious, you better tell me." Quinn says as they walk up to the surgery floor.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hi Mr. Lopez," Brett says holding out his hand.

"Brett please call me Mario." Mario says shaking his hand.

"Well these are the plans I have drawn up for the redo of the mansion." Brett says rolling out the plans.

"I like them, do you mind if we walk through the house and you can show me where everything is going?" Mario asks him looking over the plans.

"You know I'm really looking forward to working with you." Mario says.

Brett smiles at him, he's so glad that Mario likes his designs. He still expects to have to change some things as they walk through since people always find or think of things they want.

"Grandpa," Cal shouts running over to Mario.

Brett smiles when he sees the small Latino boy no older than six hugging his new employer's leg.

"Sorry honey he wanted to come see you." Maria says walking over.

"It's fine honey," Mario says kissing his wife's cheek. "Brett, this is my wife Maria and our grandson Calloway, but we all call him Cal." he says picking up his grandson.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez, it's very nice to meet you." Brett says.

"Oh please call me Maria, Mrs. Lopez is my mother-in-law." Maria says blushing as Brett kisses her hand.

"And hello little man." Brett says turning his attention to Cal. "Would you like to help me out and carry these heavy papers?" he asks holding out the plans.

Cal looks up at his grandpa for approval. He nods at his grandson and Cal grabs the papers.

"Are these our new house?" Cal asks Brett.

"Yes they are," Brett says smiling at the young boy.

"Are you going to build it?" Cal asks as they enter the mansion.

"Yes with lots of help." Brett says kneeling down next to him. "Would you like to help me?"

"Can I?" Cal asks his eyes widening.

"I'm sure I can find things for you to help me with." Brett says smiling at him.

"You're really cool, you should meet my mom." Cal says deciding he really likes this guy.

He wishes that his own dad was more like this friendly guy. He doesn't really see his dad and whenever he does all his dad does is make his mom cry. So he stopped asking her if he could see him even though he really wants his dad around.

"Thanks for being so great with him. He can be a handful sometimes." Mario says slapping Brett on the back.

"It's fine, I love kids." Brett says.

"Well just to warn you he may get attached, his dad's not in the picture and I think he's looking for a male role model." Mario warns him.

He can already see that his grandson is going to get attached to this young man.

"I'm fine with that so long as you are and his mom is. I don't want to step on anyone's toes." Brett says.

"Don't worry so long as he's happy, my daughter will be fine." Mario says.

They spend two hours going over where everything will be in the mansion. Mario has a list of about ten things to add varying from closets to a home theater. They're just finishing up the add ons when Maria comes in.

"Brett I hope you'll stay for lunch I made pasta salad." Maria says.

"I don't want to intrude." Brett says rolling up the plans.

"I insist Brett; you're going to be spending a lot of time here for the next few months so I expect you to join us for lunch and dinner whenever you can." Maria tells him.

"Fine, I'll stay." Brett says shooting his sister Katie a text that he won't be by the house until late afternoon.

"Great now can we talk about having the closet twice as big as it currently is." Maria says smiling as he grandson grabs Brett's hand and pulls him into the kitchen.

Cal pulls Brett over to sit next to him.

"Grandma cooks really well unlike mommy." Cal tells him as Maria puts a plate in front of him.

Before Brett can enter Santana walks in stopping dead in her tracks when she sees Brett. She doesn't know why the man she had a one night stand with four nights ago is sitting in her parent's kitchen with her son. Racking her brain she's pretty sure she never mentioned her last name so there's no way he could have tracked her down.

"Awe Brett, this is our daughter Santana." Maria says.

Brett is staring at the woman he had an amazing night with. He can't believe his luck, that here she is the woman he's been mooning over.

"Hi," Brett says still staring at her.

Maria glares at her daughter, slapping the back of her head.

"Ow mami," Santana grumbles rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't be rude say hi to Brett the man in charge of remodeling our house." Maria growls at her daughter.

"Maria go easy on her she just got off a twenty-six hour shift." Mario tells his wife.

"Mom come sit next to me and my new friend Brett." Cal says smiling.

Santana can't help, but smile at her son. Only he would make friends with their architect. She's glad that Brett doesn't seem to mind having her five years old son attached to him.

"What are we having?" Santana asks focusing on her son.

"Pasta salad," Cal happily says taking a huge bite.

Mario smiles as he watches his grandson bridge the conversation between his daughter and the young architect. He hopes that something develops there, his grandson needs a male role model cause his father is a loser. Needless to say Mario hates Cal's father Puck.

"Come on honey let's leave them be." Mario says to his wife.

"Are you trying to play matchmaker?" Maria whispers giving her husband a look.

"Maybe," Mario whispers looking guilty.

"I approve," Maria says nodding. "Okay let's go out shopping."

They sneak out leaving the three of them alone.

"Mom can I show Brett my room?" Cal asks.

"I don't know I'm sure he has other places he has to be and is it clean?" Santana says looking over at Brett.

"No I'll go do it now." Cal says jumping up and running upstairs.

"You don't have-"

"I want to," Brett says cutting Santana off.

"Okay," Santana says unsure of what to say.

"If this is awkward for you I can quit." Brett offers.

"No, my dad has been looking for a few years for an architect that he likes." Santana tells him.

"So your son is really smart and curious. I don't think I've had anyone ask me so many questions." Brett says smiling at her.

"Please let us know if he is bugging you. He can be a little much sometimes." Santana says.

"Don't worry about it, I like kids." Brett says just as Cal comes running back in.

"Come on Brett, I want to show you my room. Maybe you can make me a batcave." Cal says pulling out his batman action figure.

"I'm sure we can manage something." Brett says winking at Santana as he allows Cal to pull him upstairs.

Santana smiles as Cal pulls Brett away. She hopes that Cal ends up liking Brett enough for her to possibly date him that is if he wants to. She's really glad that she can now ask Brett out and actually have his number. She follows them up.

"Have you seen Batman verses Superman?" Cal asks Brett.

"No not yet," Brett says.

"Why not it's a great movie?" Cal asks showing Brett around his batman obsessed room.

He has every action figure all displaced on five floor to ceiling bookcases. Movie posters covering his wall, a batman bedspread and numerous other items including an actual batman head piece.

"I haven't had time and I have no one to go with." Brett explains.

"Oh, maybe I can go with you." Cal hopefully says.

"If your mom's okay with it." Brett says not wanting to ruffle any feathers.

"Mom!" Cal shouts causing Brett to wince.

"What are you shouting about?" Santana says walking in.

"Can we go with Brett to see Batman verses Superman?" Cal asks.

"I guess if he wants us to go." Santana says staring at Brett.

"I would really like that. How about tonight?" Brett asks.

"Yes!" Cal shouts all smiles.

"That works for me." Santana says.

"I have to get going to finish redoing the plans." Brett says ruffling Cal's hair. "Tell your dad we'll start work next week."

"Okay, so we'll meet you at the theater?" Santana asks.

"Yeah,"

"See you at eight then Brett." Santana softly says.

"See you later Santana."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What was it like?" Ashley asks. "I bet it was really nice." she sighs.

"The house was nice." Brett says.

"I can't believe I don't get to see it until it's time to decorate the inside." Ashely moans.

"Well since this is a big project, it will be good for you to see how the building process goes I was thinking that you could help me out-"

"Thank you so much." Ashely says hugging him.

"No problem now I want you to design this room." Brett says handing her the plans for Cal's room. "He's a five year old boy who wants a bat cave."

"Ooo batman, I can work with that." Ashely says heading over to her drawing table.

Katie stares at her older brother wondering why he's letting her do this.

"What?" Brett asks noticing that Katie is staring at him.

"Something's up with you." Katie says.

"It's nothing, will we be ready to start work on Monday?" Brett asks.

"Yes," Katie says. "But something is up with you. What is it?"

"Fine, I had a wonderful night with a woman a few nights ago, but I had no way of contacting her. I saw her again today and I'm going to a movie with her and her son tonight." Brett says all smiles.

"You had sex with someone and didn't know there name?" Katie asks. "Oh no it's the Lopez daughter isn't it?" she asks putting two and two together.

"Shut up, I did know her first name, but nothing else." Brett says.

"Just be careful Brett, Santana's ex is well something else." Katie says knowing how her brother gets attached to kids.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself." Brett says.

Katie just shakes her head. She's positive that her brother is going to get attached to Santana's son. Growing up without a dad, he's always had a soft spot for boys without dad's and if she's heard right Puck's not in the picture.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Thanks for coming; I'm sure you had better things to do." Santana says smiling as Brett carries her son out.

He's out cold since it's eleven and way passed his bedtime.

"I had fun," Brett says wondering if he should ask her out or wait. "So I was thinking that if it's cool with you I'd like for Cal to help me out redoing the mansion."

"He'd love that," Santana says smiling at him.

"Cool," Brett says putting Cal in his car seat. "I'll see you on Monday?" he asks.

"Maybe, I work the night before so I'm not sure. But Cal will be there." Santana says.

"Well here's my number in case Cal wants to call me." Brett says giving her his number.

"Goodnight Brett," Santana says kissing his cheek.

"Night," Brett says waving as she drives away.

Over the next month Cal spends all his free time with Brett helping anyway he can. Because her son is spending so much time Brett, Santana has spent a good portion of time with him as well. Though she's worried with how attached her son has become to Brett since she's not sure what will happen after the mansion is finished. Thankfully the mansion won't be finished for at least a few months.

"Hey Santana," Brett says as she walks over to him.

He's reviewing the plans for tomorrow, before he heads home to start working on some of the custom wood pieces.

"Hey B, where's Cal? He's usually attached to your hip." Santana says giving him a hug.

"Oh he's out helping the guys put up the walls in the new garage." Brett tells her.

"What?!" Santana shouts starting to get nervous.

"Don't worry I told the men to watch him and to not let them get hurt." Brett says wrapping his arms around her to calm her down.

"Okay," Santana says laying her head on his shoulder.

"You know this is the first time since that night in the club that we are truly alone." Brett says wanting to ask her some questions he's had for a while.

"So we are," Santana says relishing being in his arms.

"I was hoping to ask you some questions about Cal's father." Brett softly says.

"Only if I can ask you some questions too." Santana says.

"Of course you can." Brett says.

"How old are you?" Santana asks deciding to start the questions off.

"I'm twenty-four," Brett tells her.

"On wow I thought you were older. I'm twenty-eight." Santana says a little shocked at how young he is.

"Good I've always had a thing for older women." Brett says smiling at her.

"So you have a thing for me?" Santana says blushing.

"I may have a thing for you." Brett says. "What's with Cal's dad? Why haven't I seen him around." he asks.

Santana gulps as she tries to think of what to say. How can she explain to him that she a world class surgeon didn't know her boyfriend was a drug dealer.

"In medical school I dated a guy named Noah "Puck" Puckerman. We dated a while before I found out I was pregnant, at the same time I found out he was a drug dealer. I broke up with him and since then he's hardly had any contact with Cal." Santana softly says.

"You deserve better than that." Brett says. "Cal deserves an actual father."

"Yeah well now I'll always have Puck in my life since he won't give up custody even though he really doesn't want Cal." Santana sadly says.

"You tell me if he ever gives you any problems, I'll set him straight." Brett growls feeling a need to protect her and her son.

"Don't get into a fight with him, he's a former boxer." Santana says worried about his safety.

"Don't worry about me, I've done martial arts for years and I was in the army reserves for two years." Brett tells her puffing out his chest.

"You were in the reserves?" Santana asks shocked.

"Yes, I joined to help pay for college and to help out with my family." Brett says.

"Oh what do your parents do?" Santana asks since he knows so much about her family and yet she knows very little about his.

"It's just my mom and my two sisters who I'm sure you've seen around the site Katie and Ashely." Brett says.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your dad?" Santana asks.

"He left after Ashely was born." Brett shortly says. "So what's it like being a heart surgeon?" he asks changing the subject.

"Great, hard-"

"Mommy!" Cal shouts running over. "Look what Brett got me!" he says holding up a little level.

"That's really cool honey." Santana says putting some distance between herself and Brett.

"I got to level out walls in the garage." Cal happily says skipping over to Brett.

"I'm sure they'll let you help more tomorrow, but now I think it's time for your dinner." Brett says picking him up.

"Yes it is," Santana says smiling at how happy her son is being with Brett.

"SANTANA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter.**

Santana freezes when she hears Puck's voice. She hates that her ex is constantly popping up in her life just to mess things up before disappearing again. She could deal with it if he would at least see his son, but no he could care less about him.

"What are you doing here Puck?" Santana asks.

"I'm here to see who the fuck is hanging around my son." Puck growls glaring at Brett.

"It's none of your business." Santana growls before turning to Brett who's still holding her son. "Can you take him to the car; my dad's waiting for us."

"Sure," Brett says looking at Puck as he leaves.

He speeds walks as fast as he can to the car wanting to get back to Santana as quickly as possible.

"That was my dad." Cal says unsure wither he should be happy or not.

"Yes it is," Brett says spotting his sister Ashley and Mario standing by the car.

"Bro what's the hurry?" Ashley asks when she notices her brother walking up.

"Here take Cal," Brett says handing his sister Cal before turning to face Mario. "Puck's here."

"That-" Mario growls stopping from cursing since his grandson is right next to him.

"Yeah we need to go handle him." Brett says as they both start walking back towards Santana together.

"So I take it she told you about Puck." Mario says.

"Yes, she told me he's Cal's father who isn't around and is a drug dealer." Brett tells him.

"Well I'm glad that she told you about him." Mario says glad to have someone else look after his daughter and grandson. "Thanks for looking out for my daughter."

"No problem," Brett says.

While they're making their way back Santana and Puck are arguing loudly.

"You can't let that fucker around my son!" Puck shouts.

"I can let who ever I want around MY son Puck!" Santana lowly growls. "You don't have any rights, you gave them up!"

"No you can't, he's my son too." Puck growls grabbing her arm.

"Let her go!" Mario shouts running over and yanking Puck away from his daughter.

"We're not through with this Santana!" Puck shouts as Mario drags him away. "You can count on that!"

Brett slowly walks over to Santana and wraps his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" Brett asks.

Santana nods into his chest burying herself deeper into his embrace. She's so thankful that he was here and took Cal away before he can really hear her and Puck argue.

"How about you and Cal come over to my apartment with your parents and I'll cook dinner." Brett suggests.

"Okay," Santana says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana snuggles into Brett's embrace as they lay on the couch watching some science show her son wanted to watch. Her parents ended up not coming to dinner as he dad took Puck down to the police station to have him arrested for trespassing. As soon as Cal heard dinner at Brett's he wanted to go. That's how they ended up watching TV together.

"This is so cool." Cal says sitting directly in front of the TV.

"If you want to see something really cool I'll let you help me work on some of the trim pieces I'm making for your house." Brett says causing Cal to turn and stare at him.

"Really?" Cal asks.

"Yeah, I have to work on it anyway." Brett says not moving from his spot behind Santana.

He loves having her in his arms, watching Cal engrossed in his TV show. He's hoping that this might become something more than just a friendship. That they might date and maybe one day he can call Cal his son. That thought alone should scare him, but it doesn't. He's starting to think of Cal as a son.

"Can I mom?" Cal asks looking at Santana.

"If Brett here is okay with it then I am." Santana tells her son.

"You're the best mom ever." Cal says jumping up and turning off the TV.

"How about you go change into one of my shirts in the laundry room and get your shoes on. After that we'll go out to my workshop." Brett says.

Cal runs around looking for the laundry room.

"It's going to take him a while you know." Santana says turning to face him.

"I know I thought it would buy us enough time to do this." Brett says kissing her.

At first Santana is hesitant, but then she starts to really get into it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Brett," she gasps when they break the kiss both needing some air.

He tries to kiss her again, but she pushes him back.

"Brett we can't," Santana says sitting up.

"Why not? I thought you wanted to kiss?" Brett asks wondering if he read the signs wrong.

"You don't need all my troubles in your life." Santana softly says.

"No I don't, but I want them." Brett says keeping his arms wrapped around her.

"Brett," Santana groans.

"San, I want to take you out on a date this Friday if you are free." Brett tells her taking her hands in his.

"Really? You want to take me out?" Santana asks.

"Yes San and then the following day maybe we can take Cal somewhere." Brett says.

He realizes in dating Santana he's going to have to spend a lot of time with her son as well. Not that he minds at all since Cal's a cool kid and is interested in helping him building things.

"We don't to-"

"San," Brett says cutting her off. "I want to spend time with you and your son."

"Okay," Santana finally agrees.

"Good now you can come help too if you want." Brett says getting up just as Cal comes back in.

"I'm ready," Cal says a huge smile on his face.

"Let's go work on some trim." Brett says leading Cal out of the house.

Santana smiles watching her son follow Brett out. It makes her so happy that he has someone like Brett to look up to and teach him. She's pretty sure that no matter what happens between them that Brett will always be there for Cal. Getting up she heads outside as well.

"Watch your hands this is very sharp." Brett tells Cal as he pulls out an electric sander and carving night.

"I can use it?" Cal asks as Brett plugs in the sander.

"Yes, I'll help you though." Brett says.

They spend over an hour sanding and cutting a curve circles alone twenty feet of three inch trim.

"Cal it's time to go." Santana says walking in.

"But mom," Cal whines.

"It's a school night." Santana says raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," Cal grumbles stomping back into the house.

Brett waits until Cal is gone to wrap his arms around Santana and kisses her.

"Brett," Santana moans blushing.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Brett asks.

"No I have to work during the day, but I'll be over on Thursday and we obviously have our date on Friday." Santana says pecking him on the lips.

"I guess I can survive one day without seeing you." Brett says walking her back into the house.

"You'll survive," Santana says kissing him once more before they find Cal at the front.

"Mom can't I stay here with Brett." Cal whines trying once more.

"No, you need to sleep." Santana says grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I'll see you tomorrow little man." Brett says shaking his hand.

"Bye Brett," Santana says.

"Bye," Brett says waving and watching as she drives away.

Cal stares at him mom as they drive away from Brett's house. He knows that something is going on between Brett and his mom, he just doesn't know exactly what it is. He's seen the way that Brett looks at his mom and it reminds him of his grandpa's looks at his grandma. He's hoping that maybe Brett will start dating his mom.

"Brett's really nice," Cal says trying to see how she feels.

"Yes he is," Santana says smiling soflty.

Cal notices this and smiles himself.

"Can we spend more time with him?" Cal asks.

"We already spend a lot of time with him. I don't think we can spend much more time with him." Santana says.

"What if you dated him? Then I could spend the night at his house." Cal happily says.

Santana hits the breaks and luckily no one is around them since she also survived.

"What did you say?" Santana says turning around to face her son.

"You should date Brett, he's really cool and nice." Cal says smiling at her.

Santana just stares at her son for several minutes in complete shock of what her son just said.

"Mom," Cal says.

"Yeah," Santana says shaking her head.

"Are you going to date Brett?" Cal asks hoping the answer is yes.

"I do have a date with him on Friday." Santana reveals.

"Cool, I like him. Can I come?" Cal asks.

"No, but we can definitely go somewhere together on Saturday." Santana says.

"Oh, why can't I go on Friday? Brett likes to spend time with me." Cal says pouting.

Santana sighs as she starts the drive home.

"Because sometimes Brett and myself need to go on date by ourselves." Santana tries to explain.

"I don't like it, I want to go too." Cal grumbles.

"Don't pout I'm sure he'll come by early to play with you." Santana says.

"Fine,"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana finally gets Cal to sleep after he spent an hour telling his grandparents all about how he helped Brett.

"He really likes Brett." Maria says looking up from her book when her daughter walks back in.

"He certainly does." Santana agrees sitting down next to her mom.

"Brett's a very nice and respectful young man, you should date him." Mario tells his daughter.

"Dad!"

"Mario," Maria sternly says.

She doesn't want him scaring Santana off of dating Brett because he pushes too much.

"What I had to deal with Puck for months at least this man is dependable and I have it on good authority that he likes you." Mario says.

"Dad please leave my love life alone." Santana begs hoping he'll leave it.

"Shoe, go in your study and ready." Maria says getting up and shoeing him away. "Sweetie we just want you to be happy and Brett seems to make both you and Cal happy." she says turning to face her daughter.

"Mom if I tell you something you can't freak out or anything." Santana says knowing that her mom will freak out.

"I won't," Maria says looking at her daughter hopefully.

"Tonight Brett asked me out on a date on Friday and I said yes." Santana says wincing as her mom squeals.

"I'm so happy for you. I can't believe this is actually happening." Maria squeals so happy. "Mario come out here!" she shouts.

"What now woman you just kicked me out." Mario says coming back in.

"Santana has a date with Brett on Friday." Maria happily says.

"Good, he's very respectful." Mario says.

Santana rolls her eyes as her mom goes on and on about how nice Brett is and how Mario needs to get him more work for the future.

"I knew I shouldn't have told them." Santana whispers to herself.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana finishes up fixing up a heart valve and is washing her hands getting ready to go talk to the patients family when Quinn comes in.

"We have a huge problem." Quinn says grabbing Santana.

"What's the problem; I have things I still have to do." Santana sighs.

"Puck's here in the lobby shouting." Quinn says.

"Great just what I need, his stupid ass here to mess things up." Santana grumbles pulling off her scrub cap.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asks walking fast aside her best friend.

"Hope to god that security is there when I get there." Santana says.

"You know I have your back." Quinn says as they reach the lobby.

Santana gasps and stops dead in her tracks when she sees Puck in a head lock with Brett holding him and Cal standing next to them.

"Calm down," Brett says keeping Puck from punching him again.

"Don't fucking touch my child again!" Puck shouts.

"PUCK!" Santana finally shouts coming down. "You know you're not aloud here."

"I saw this bastard picking up my son!" Puck shouts standing up now that Brett has let him go.

Thankfully before Brett can lung at him security comes and takes Puck away.

"Why daddy so mean to B?" Cal asks tugging on Brett's leg.

"Because he doesn't know who I am." Brett says picking Cal up and wrapping an arm around Santana.

Santana snuggles into Brett thankful that he knew to not tell Cal the truth. She's always tried to keep Cal from knowing the truth about his dad.

"But you're Brett, my friend." Cal says pouting as he wraps his arms around Brett's neck.

"I know little man, but how about instead of thinking of that we tell your mom why we're here." Brett says.

"Yes why are you two down here instead of at the construction site?" Santana asks finally realizing they shouldn't be here.

"We came to have lunch." Cal happily says wiggling out of Brett's arms.

"You really came all this way to have lunch with me?" Santana asks.

"Yes we did babe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"Mommy, you look pretty." Cal says lying on Santana's bed as she straightens her hair.

"Thank you little man." Santana says smiling at her son. "Do you like my dress?"

"Brett will," Cal says.

"I hope so." Santana says ruffling his hair.

She looks in the mirror and things she looks like one hot bitch.

"You be good for grandma and grandpa while I'm gone okay." Santana says.

"Okay," Cal says pouting.

He wants to spend time with Brett.

"Sweetie we'll take you out tomorrow together." Santana says knelling down to hug him.

"Santana! Your date is here!" Maria shouts.

Cal runs out of the room and down to the living room. He leaps into Brett's arms who he just manages to catch him.

"Hey little man." Brett says smiling at the little boy in his arms.

"My mom looks very pretty." Cal tells him.

"I'm sure she does." Brett says putting him down.

"Can I come with you?" Cal asks pouting.

"No little man, your mom and I need a night alone, but we can all go somewhere tomorrow." Brett offers.

"I guess I can live with that." Cal says.

"Good because I need a night out with this very handsome man." Santana says coming out.

Maria smiles as she watches the three of them interact. She can't wait until they're a family. Yes she knows that they will be a family in the near future.

"You look amazing." Brett says smiling at Santana.

"Thank you," Santana says.

She's wearing a short red mini dress with her hair straighten and light makeup.

"Brett," Mario says slapping him on the shoulder. "Take care of my little girl."

"I will," Brett says.

"Dad," Santana says. "Come on Brett let's go."

She drags him out of the apartment not wanting her family to bug him anymore. She's scared that her family will scare him off.

"Babe slow down." Brett says pulling her into his body. "I've barely gotten to see you."

"Sorry, I just don't want my family to scare you away." Santana says kissing his cheek.

"They won't I promise." Brett says opening the passenger door to his truck for her chuckling cause if they hadn't up to now there's no way they could.

"They tend to scare men off." Santana softly says. "You're different than anyone else I've ever dated and I'd hate to lose you."

"I promise you that no matter what I won't leave you and Cal." Brett tells her.

"Good now where are we going?" Santana asks.

"Don't worry I'm sure you're going to love it." Brett says starting the truck.

"Come on B tell me." Santana begs.

"Nope, I want to surprise you." Brett says continuing to drive.

"Please," Santana pouts.

"You don't really want me to tell you do you?" Brett asks turning down a back alley street.

"Well since it looks like you might be taking me somewhere creepy yes." Santana says looking around to where they're driving.

Brett reaches over and squeezes her hand causing her to smile and lean into him.

"You know I wouldn't take you anywhere creepy." Brett chuckles.

"I know, but I like to know where I'm going." Santana says leaning over more to kiss his cheek.

She's trying to butter him up so he'll tell her.

"Nope, I'm not breaking to your control freak ways." Brett teases pulling into a parking lot. "Plus we're almost here." he says turning off the truck.

"Brett where are we?" Santana asks looking around to try and see where they are.

"You'll see in a few minutes." Brett says getting out and running over to open her door.

Santana smiles as he helps her out of the truck and wraps his arm around her.

"Trust me you'll love it." Brett whispers kissing the top of her head. "I have it on good authority that you'll like this."

"Brett," Santana gasps when she sees they're walking towards her favorite restaurant of all time. "You didn't."

"Cal told me that you love this place." Brett says smiling at the fact that she's so happy.

"It is, I can't believe you asked my son where to take me." Santana says as Brett opens the door to Breadstixs.

"Well actually he told me to take you here. I was going to take you to a fancy restaurant, but he talked me out of it." Brett tells her.

"You're a very smart man to listen to him." Santana says all smiles as they are seated.

"I knew that Cal would know you the best so when he said to do something I did it." Brett happily says.

All Santana can do is smile as she grabs the basket of breadsticks. She doesn't give him a chance to try and grab any.

"You sure love their breadsticks." Brett says staring at her stuff them in her mouth.

"They're the best." Santana says between mouthfuls.

The rest of dinner goes smoothly with them talking about work and of course Cal. Santana loves how invested Brett has become in Cal. No man she's ever dated before has cared this much.

"Brett you don't have to pay for me." Santana says when Brett grabs the check.

"I asked you out so I'm paying, you can pay next time." Brett offers.

"I'm holding you to that." Santana says.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They end up going dancing until one in the morning when they stumble into Brett's house.

"I should head home." Santana says snuggling into his body as they sit on the couch.

"It's really late, just stay here and we'll go over tomorrow morning." Brett says.

"I guess," Santana says yawning.

"Awe San don't be sad. I can take you home if you really want." Brett softly says kissing her cheek.

"No we can stay here. My parents and Cal won't know since they're asleep now anyways." Santana says curling more into him.

Brett bites his lip and smiles at the fact that this very beautiful woman wants to spend the night with him. He wants to do so many naughty things to her right now and is about to suggest they get down and dirty when he feels soft breaths on his neck. Looking down he notices that she's sound asleep.

"I guess we're sleeping here." Brett softly says pulling a blanket over them.

Santana snuggles herself even more into him and kids her head into his chest.

"Stop moving, pillows aren't supposed to move." Santana grumbles.

"Go to sleep we have to wake up early tomorrow if we want to get to your apartment before Cal wakes up." Brett whispers.

To him it seems like a blink of an eye before he's feeling light kisses on his cheeks and lips.

"Morning B," Santana says kissing him.

"Good morning beautiful." Brett says wrapping his arms around her body.

"Hurry up and get up. I want to get home." Santana says getting up.

"Okay," Brett says as Santana tries to drag him up. "Slow down woman I need to get dressed."

"Hurry up I want to get home before Cal wakes up." Santana says pulling on her jacket and shoes.

Brett quickly changes into a pair of jeans, a black muscle t and a red hoody.

"Let's head out." Brett says walking back into the living room.

He yawns as she drags him out to the truck. He hates waking up early after staying out late, but for this woman he'll do anything.

"Do you think we'll beat them waking up?" Santana asks.

"San stop worrying." Brett says reaching over and grabbing her hand. "When we get there Cal will be very happy to see us even if he is awake." he reassures her.

"I don't want him to know I spent the night with you yet. This is our first date." Santana says squeezing his hand.

Brett just chuckles at how cute she is when she's mad.

"He's a smart boy he's probably already figured out you spent the night." Brett reminds her.

"He is very smart for only being five." Santana says smiling.

"Yes his is,"

They quickly arrive at Santana's apartment and quietly enter. They barely make it through the front door when they hear a voice.

"Good morning you two." Mario says looking up from his newspaper.

"Hi daddy, is Cal up yet?" Santana asks.

"No, but your mom is waking him up now for breakfast." Mario says.

"Shoot I've got to change." Santana says running down the hall to her room.

Brett watches as she runs away and then turns to face Mario.

"It's nice to see you this morning Brett." Mario says patting the spot next to him. "Come sit down next to me."

"Sorry for not bringing her home last night. It was late and we didn't want to leave and wake you all up." Brett explains not wanting him to be angry.

"It's fine Brett, my daughter is a grown woman and can make her own decisions. I trust her and you." Mario says slapping him on the back.

"Thanks," Brett says wincing slightly.

"Brett!" Cal shouts running in, in only boxers.

He leaps into Brett's lap giving him a huge hug.

"Can we go to the museum?" Cal happily asks.

"Ask your mom, but it's fine with me. First though we need to eat." Brett says as his stomach growls.

"I've made pancakes, bacon and eggs." Maria says smiling at Brett. "And I made enough for you too."

"Thanks Maria," Brett says following her into the kitchen.

He's starving and not one to ever turn down a good home cooked meal. It's in there that they find Cal talking animatedly to his mom.

"And I told him about Brett's scare, but he didn't believe me so I said I'd bring him in for show and tell." Cal says.

"Honey maybe you should ask Brett first." Santana says looking over at said man.

"Mom," Cal sighs. "He already said he'd come in."

"Really?" Santana asks staring down her son.

"Yep, I did." Brett says coming over and wrapping his arms around Santana.

"See mom, now hurry up and eat I want to get to the museum early." Cal says heading back to his room to change.

"Why can't I have a normal five year old son." Santana says as she makes her and Brett plates.

"I think he's amazing and that's all because of you." Brett says kissing her on the cheek.

"He's amazing and so are you." Santana says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hurry up mom, Brett." Cal says tapping his foot as he waits at the top of the museum steps.

It had taken them an hour to finally get out of the apartment and reach the museum. Cal who was very inpatient hadn't been happy with having to wait. He wanted to spend the whole day with Brett and his mom. Both of who were happy to do so since they knew that it would be rare that they both have the same day off. In fact normally Brett would work on Saturday on the Lopez manor, but he's left his sisters in charge today.

"Hold on," Santana says from her spot snuggled into Brett's side.

"But-"

"Calm down Cal, we still have to pay then you can run around as much as you would like." Brett says.

"He does this every time." Santana whispers as Brett pays.

"I can imagine he does." Brett says.

They walk in hand in hand as Cal runs to the first gallery of paintings.

"Look isn't that one amazing." Cal says pointing to a landscape painting of waterfalls.

"It is," Brett says.

Cal starts rambling off facts about all the paintings. His knowledge greatly impresses Brett who hadn't realized that he knew so much.

"Wow he knows a lot." Brett whispers as Cal talks about a bronze horse statue.

"He reads all he can about painting and we come here at least once a week." Santana says snuggled into Brett as they follow Cal around.

Cal leads them all around the museum. In fact because of his knowledge a group of around ten people are following them. Everyone wants to hear what he has to say.

"I think we might have a teacher on our hands." Brett whispers.

"Yes," Santana says.

She's slightly shocked how Brett said that they might have a teacher on their hands. She wasn't mad that Brett saw Cal as his son, no she was ecstatic. It's just not something she thought she'd hear him say so soon.

"Mom, hurry up I want to see the Greek art before Brett wants lunch." Cal says.

"Hey," Brett says from across the room.

"What you always eat at one." Cal points out.

"Oh quiet you." Santana says hushing her son.

They end up staying another two hours before Santana gets tired and they decide to head home.

"Mom can't we go back-"

"Cal I'm exhausted and I need to work tomorrow." Santana says.

"Fine can we go back tomorrow after your work?" Cal asks pouting.

"No sweetie I don't get off until six and the museum is closed by then. Also I'm sure Brett doesn't want to spend every day with us." Santana says laying her head on Brett's shoulder.

"And what if I do." Brett softly says.

"You really want to spend time with us?" Santana asks.

"Of course I do." Brett says as he parks in front of her apartment building.

"Thanks for today." Santana says lightly kissing his lips.

"Gross I'm going inside." Cal says getting out.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school." Brett shouts after him.

Santana grabs his face and kisses him.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Brett hopefully says.

"If you stay for dinner you will." Santana says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter.**

Over the next two months they manage to find time to go on five other dates. Both of them are frustrated at the fact that they can't find more free time to spend time together mostly because of Santana's job. She hates that it's limited their time together. The only good thing is that Cal and Brett have spent lots of time together.

"So little man, see these pink roses." Brett says pointing to the roses.

"Yeah," Cal says frowning.

Right now Brett is babysitting him since Santana's at work and his grandparent's are on vacation.

"They mean forever." Brett explains. "Don't you think they would be a nice present for your mom?" he asks.

"I guess," Cal says. "Can't we go back to the site?"

"After we grab lunch." Brett says.

The mansion construction is well on it's way. Right now their putting up drywall and starting to wrap things up. The once huge crew is dwindled down to ten people and Katie and Ashley are more in charge now making all the finishing decisions with Mrs. Lopez.

"Can I help put the tile in the bathroom?" Cal asks as they get Subway.

"I guess if my sisters are okay with it." Brett says paying for the subs.

Cal smiles hugging Brett's legs tightly.

"Thanks B," Cal says.

"You're very welcome little man." Brett says all smiles.

"I want to be just like you." Cal softly says.

He says it so quietly that Brett almost misses it. Brett's shocked that Cal would want to be like him.

"You can help me all you want." Brett happily says.

He never thought he'd have someone that wants to be like him.

They're back on site in under an hour and Cal is running to find Katie who he knows is in charge of deciding if he can help.

"You've been babysitting him a lot lately." Ashley says walking up next to him.

"I don't mind, Cal's a great kid." Brett says smiling as he watches Cal interact with everyone.

"But it seems like since the two of you started dating she hasn't had much time to spend with you." Katie says not wanting to upset her brother too much.

"The hospital keeps calling her in on her days off. It's not her fault that she's the top heart surgeon and everyone wants to see her." Brett says. "Plus I don't mind hanging out with Cal, if I want a long term relationship with Sam then he has to like me."

"I just don't want you to put more into the relationship then she is. You know we all worry about you." Ashley says.

"Don't worry about me. We're good and we spend as much time as possible together." Brett says hugging her to him.

"Okay, but you know mom's going to want to meet her soon." Ashley says pulling away from him.

"And she will when San's work load lightens." Brett says.

"She said yes!" Cal shouts running over and jumping into Brett's arms. "I can help tile the bathroom."

"Well Ashley here is going to help with that while Katie and myself work in the kitchen." Brett says putting him down.

"Cool," Cal says all smiles.

"Thanks big brother." Ashley says shaking her head.

"You do realize that most likely one day he's going to be your nephew." Brett says.

"I know, but-"

"Stop complaining and go show him how to tile the bathroom and be glad you have help." Katie says coming over.

"Why can't one of you do it? You know I'm not good at teaching or good with kids." Ashley complains.

"Because we have something to go over and if you want to be like Brett you need to get better at teaching. Cal's great and picks things up fast." Katie says just as Cal comes back in.

"Come on aunt Ashley." Cal says grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him.

Ashley's eyes bug out as she's dragged away.

"That has certainly shocked her system." Katie says.

"It's shocked my system." Brett says staring after them.

"Not mine, he's been calling me aunt for a week now." Katie says. "It can't honestly surprise you with how much time he spends with you and you are dating his mom."

"Oh," Brett says unsure what to say.

"It's fine, I really like Cal. He's an amazing little boy and very helpful." Katie says.

"Well let's get this kitchen planned out with all finishes to show the Lopez's tomorrow." Brett says.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana walks into her apartment, kicking off her shoes off. It's one in the morning and she just finished her third heart surgery of the day. Luckily she has tomorrow off so she can actually sleep in. She smiles when she sees her boyfriend fast asleep on the couch and he son sleeping on him.

"Brett," Santana softly says tapping his shoulder.

She wishes she could leave them sleeping there, but she wants to sleep with her boyfriend tonight.

"Brett, please wake up." Santana softly says.

"San," Brett groggily says opening his eyes to see his girlfriend standing above them.

"Help me put Cal to bed." Santana softly says lifting him up.

"Did you just get home?" Brett asks getting up.

"Yes, sorry I had three back to back surgeries and the last one just finished up forty minutes ago." Santana says leaning in careful so as not to wake Cal to kiss him.

"It's okay baby." Brett says wrapping his arm around her as they head to Cal's room.

They put Cal in his bed and cover him up before heading to bed himself.

"I've missed you so much." Santana says kissing him as they undress. "I'm sorry I've been so busy at work that this is the first time we've seen each other in a week."

"I know you are San." Brett says pulling her into bed. "I miss you too, but I understand your work is very demanding."

"I still miss us though we haven't spent much time together over the last month, I am thankful that you've been able to watch Cal for me." Santana says kicking off her pants leaving her in a bra and panties.

"You know I care for Cal like he's my own son so of course I'll watch any time you need me to." Brett says kissing her.

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life." Santana sighs laying her head on his chest.

"I'm the lucky one to have you and Cal in my life." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

She's quiet for a few minutes, that Brett thinks she'll asleep. That is until she starts rocking on his hip.

"San," Brett moans as he feels himself getting hard.

"I've wanted you for so fucking long." Santana groans.

"Damn baby," Brett groans flipping them over and stripping them. "So fucking hot."

He's wanted to fuck her again since their first date, but up until tonight they haven't been together alone long enough.

"I want you to fuck me." Santana demands.

"Fuck baby," Brett groans kissing her.

He lines up and slowly pushes into her. She wraps her limbs tightly around him, pushes up as he enters her. They both moan as he bottoms out hitting her clit.

"So big," Santana groans throwing her head back.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to have you here like this again." Brett groans kissing her neck.

"Oh I think I do." Santana moans.

He places his hands on either side of her head before he starts thrusting.

"Fuck…..yes B." Santana moans arching up. "Right there…..harder."

"Baby I'm going to blow." Brett groans his thrusts becoming eradicate.

"Come inside of me." Santana demands squeezing him tightly getting close herself.

"Shit," Brett groans shooting his load into her.

That's just enough to push her over the edge as well. Coming down her rolls off of her, lying next to her, breathing hard.

"Damn that was amazing." Brett says turning on his side to face her.

Santana smiles as she reaches out, running her fingers through his short beard. She loves how gruff and mountain man he looks. On top of his tattoos and his scar, she honestly doesn't know how she's not constantly jumping him. He's everything she wants in a man.

"I love your beard. Don't let it get any longer." Santana says kissing him.

"Whatever you want baby." Brett says pulling her into his chest.

"Can we lay in bed together all day tomorrow?" Santana asks yawning.

"Nope, I have to go to your parent's house in the late morning to check on the garage and sign for some materials. I can take Cal so you can get some extra sleep." Brett offers.

"I don't want-"

"San we both know I adore spending time with him, it's no big deal." Brett says. "Plus then when we come back you'll be nice and rested, ready to spend the rest of the day with us."

"That sounds amazing, spending my day off with my two favorite men." Santana yawns snuggling into him.

"Then it's settled." Brett says about to say something else when he notices that she's fast asleep. "I love you so much baby."

A few minutes later he's fast asleep as well.

"Mom!" Cal shouts standing in the doorway of her room.

"Hey Cal," Brett says waking up first and seeing him standing there.

"Mommy said I can't come in unless she invites me in." Cal says pouting.

Brett is very thankful in that moment since they're both very naked under the covers.

"Why don't you go grab the ingredients to make pancakes and I'll be out in a few minutes to make them." Brett says smiling as he runs out to the kitchen.

Santana groans into Brett's shoulder, turning over to look at him.

"Good morning." Santana moans.

"Go back to sleep San, I'll make Cal breakfast." Brett whispers kissing the top of her head, he has a few hours before he has to be at the Lopez mansion.

"Thanks," Santana mumbles snuggling into his pillow.

He smiles down at her, pulling on a pair of boxers and basketball jersey.

"Brett hurry up!" Cal shouts.

"Coming!" Brett shouts running out.

He walks into the kitchen and starts laughing. Somehow Cal has managed to get the whole bag of flour to pour onto him.

"Hi," Cal says smiling.

"I think you might need a shower." Brett says trying not to laugh.

"Mommy's going to be so mad. She hates when I make a mess in the kitchen." Cal says pouting.

"She won't be angry if we clean up." Brett says picking him up. "I'll clean the kitchen and make breakfast while you shower."

"Okay, thanks B." Cal says hugging him and getting flour all over Brett.

All Brett can do is smile and hope that one day hopefully soon Cal will call him dad. He wants so badly to be this amazing boy's dad that is if Santana and he wants that.

"You all good?" Brett asks putting Cal down.

"Yes," Cal says starting to strip his PJ's off.

Brett does the bathroom door and heads back to kitchen to deal with the mess. It takes him ten minutes to get rid of all the flour and pick up all the ingredients that had fallen. Looking through the cupboards he notices that there's no other flour.

"Well I guess it's eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast instead." Brett says to himself.

He's almost done cooking breakfast when he feels slender arms wrapped around his waist.

"It smells delicious." Santana says into his back.

"We had a change of plans when Cal spilled all the flour, so instead of pancakes, you get eggs and bacon." Brett tells her.

"You can cook whatever you like for me and I'll eat it. I hate cooking." Santana says stealing a piece of bacon. "I'll go check on Cal while you finish up."

Santana heads towards the bathroom where she hears the water running. She's slightly scared of what she'll find as her son is very messy and doesn't normally take showers.

"Cal are you okay?" Santana asks opening the door.

"Mom," Cal sadly says standing in the shower shivering.

"Oh sweetie," Santana says rushing over to him to turn the water to warm.

"I tried to be a big boy, but I don't like showers." Cal whines.

"It's okay," Santana says helping him clean off the rest of the flour before turning the water off and wrapping a towel around him. "Just tell Brett you want a both and he'll help you okay."

Cal nods into his mom's shoulder as she carries him into his room.

"Get dress then come out for some eggs and bacon." Santana says kissing his cheek.

"Can I have chocolate milk too?" Cal asks.

"Of course," Santana says heading back into the kitchen.

"How is he?" Brett asks handing her a plate.

"Fine, he's just not use to taking a shower." Santana says kissing his cheek.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." Brett says worried he did something wrong.

"It's fine B," Santana says wrapping her arms around his waist. "He wanted to impress you with how he's a big boy. Honestly next time just help him take a bath."

"I didn't want to-"

"Step right there, I trust you completely with my son. I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't." Santana says giving him a quick kiss just as Cal comes in.

"Gross, mom stop kissing B." Cal says.

"Here's your breakfast." Santana says handing him his plate.

They eat their breakfast in relative silence. Brett and Cal both stuffing their mouths quickly while Santana stares at them.

"So what should we do today?" Brett asks his mouth full.

"No talking with a full mouth." Santana scolds him.

Cal takes huge bites and swallows before speaking not wanting to get scolded as well.

"Can we go to the park then the zoo?" Cal asks hopefully.

Brett looks over at Santana who shrugs.

"Okay," Brett says.

"Yes!" Cal shouts jumping up and fist pumping. "I can't wait."

"I know you-" Santana's cut off by her pager going off. "I'm sorry, but there's been a massive accident and it's all hands on deck." she says.

"Go, Cal and I will entertain ourselves for the day." Brett reassures her.

"I feel awful that I have to leave the two of you again. Lately I feel like I hardly see you two and you're always watching my son for me." Santana softly says not wanting to leave.

"Don't worry San we'll be fine." Brett reassures her again.

"Can we still go to the zoo?" Cal asks.

"Yes, after we stop by the house." Brett tells him before turning his attention back to Santana. "Go we'll be fine together."

With that Santana reluctantly leaves, torn between saving lives and spending time with the two most important people in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Twenty hours after she was called in and four surgeries later, they have finally cleared out the ER of all the accident victims. Slumping in her office chair Santana barely has any strength left to lift her head when she hears someone come in.

"Long day," Jason a general surgeon says.

"You could say that. I just need a week off and I'll be fine." Santana sighs.

"You're our best heart surgeon and one of the top in the world. There's no way you can get a week off." Jason points out.

"They're going to have to give me the time off." Santana says wishing he could just leave.

She's aware that he has a huge crush on her. Not that she would ever do anything cause yeah he annoys the shit out of her. And then there's her amazing man Brett who she wishes could be with right now.

"Jason get the fuck out." Sue the chief of surgery shouts walking in.

Jason doesn't need to be told twice to scamper away.

"So I hear a rumor that you've requested time off." Sue says sitting down.

"Sue I need a few weeks off. I've been working non-stop for the last two months." Santana sighs falling back into her chair again.

"I can't give you the time off. You're our best heart surgeon. People come from all over the country to see you." Sue says.

"Listen Sue I need time off, now you can either give it to me or I can quit." Santana threats.

"Okay, okay you can have the next three weeks off." Sue says holding her hands up.

"Thank you and I want a lighter work load when I get back." Santana says. "I can't go weeks on end without seeing my son during the day."

"Fine," Sue says getting up and heading out.

Santana closes her eyes smiling, she's finally going to have some free time with her son and man.

"Hey San," Brett says coming in with Cal.

"Mommy look what Brett brought for me." Cal says holding up a book.

"Is that on all the zoo animals?" Santana asks.

"Yes," Cal says making himself comfortable on the couch and starts reading his book.

"So you two had fun?" Santana asks Brett.

"Yes after we stopped by the mansion which is going very well, we spent six hours at the zoo." Brett tells her, leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm glad you two had fun." Santana says trying not to close her eyes.

"Are you done for the day?" Brett asks.

"Yes," Santana sighs.

"Then let's go home, you look exhausted." Brett says helping her up.

"Can we go to your house? My parents are back or should be back and I don't want them interrupting us or telling us we can't sleep in the same bed." Santana softly says.

"Okay, you get Cal and I'll call your parents to let them know." Brett says kissing her forehead.

Santana softly smiles as she walks over to her son.

"Cal would you like to spend the night at Brett's house tonight?" Santana asks hoping he won't mind if Cal comes as well.

"Like a sleepover?" Cal asks.

"Yes, a sleepover with Brett and myself." Santana says glad her son is so happy.

"Cool," Cal says smiling up at his mom.

Brett smiles over at the two of them as he dials Mario's cell number.

'Hello Brett,' Mario says.

'Hi sir,' Brett says watching as Cal explains to Santana about all the animals.

'I hope everything is fine with the mansion?' Mario asks as normally Brett only calls when he has something to say about the mansion.

'Yes sir, Santana just wanted me to tell you that she and Cal will be staying the night with me. She doesn't want you to worry.' Brett tells him.

'Okay, just take good care of them.' Mario says knowing he doesn't have to tell Brett this as he will.

'I will, we'll see you tomorrow.' Brett says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana is curled into Brett's side as they watch zootopia. Cal's been obsessed with this movie since it came out.

"You know I love you." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

"What do you want to ask?" Santana says.

"How do you know I want to ask something?" Brett asks.

"Because I know you." Santana whispers.

"Of course you do." Brett says shaking his head. "Well I wanted to ask if you had Friday off if you wanted to have dinner with my family and officially meet my mom."

"I have the next three weeks off so of course I'll be there on Friday." Santana says not wanting to assume that Cal is invited too.

"Good, oh and Cal's invited too. My mom is excited to meet the both of you and have you over." Brett says.

"I didn't want to assume Cal's always invited like I did tonight." Santana softly says.

"Babe Cal's your son and thus always invited to come." Brett softly says. "I never want him to feel un-included. I grew up without a dad so I don't want to take you away from him and if you let me I'd like to be his male role model."

"I can't think of anything better." Santana says leaning up to kiss him. "No one could be a better role model for Cal than you."

After that they're silent for several minutes just staring into each other's eyes. Neither can believe how lucky they are.

"B, I have something I want to ask you." Santana says sitting up so she can look him in the eyes.

"Oh what is it?" Brett asks.

"Well we've been dating for a while now and I was hoping that we could be you know boyfriend and girlfriend." Santana says really fast.

"And have I thought we already were boyfriend and girlfriend." Brett chuckles. "Of course we can."

"Good," Santana says snuggling back into him.

"B, mommy can we have ice cream?" Cal asks.

"Sure," Brett says getting up to get them some ice cream.

"Grab me chocolate." Santana says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana's happy to be spending an afternoon out with her boyfriend even if they're out shopping for finishes for the mansion. This is her first day off in months where she knows she won't called in and she's loving it.

"So which flooring do you like more?" Brett asks holding up two options.

"Brett I thought my mom had already decided on a flooring and we were only here to pick out the trim and appliances." Santana says.

"No this is for my house, I'm doing some remodeling." Brett says secretly hoping that they'll still be together when he starts building his dream house.

"Your house is fine, you don't need to do anything to it." Santana says pulling out a completely different sample. "Here this one is better."

"San that's twenty dollars a foot." Brett says shaking his head. "My house isn't that nice."

"Brett just put this flooring in." Santana orders. "Since I'm spending a lot of time at your house just put it in."

Brett puts down the other samples and wraps his arms around Santana's waist.

"If you feel so strongly about this than that's what we'll do." Brett softly says pecking her on the lips.

"Good boy," Santana jokingly says, kissing him deeply.

"Brett Pierce?" a woman's voice says from behind Santana.

"Kaitlyn Jones?" Brett says pulling away from Santana and hugging the other woman.

"Wow B, you look good, eye and all." Kaitlyn says smirking over at Santana. "Who is this?" she asks.

Brett smiles over at his girlfriend and wraps his arm around her waist.

"This is my girlfriend Santana." Brett proudly says.

"Oh," Kaitlyn says looking disappointed.

"So what are you doing back in Lima?" Brett asks.

"I'm visiting my parents. What about you?" Kaitlyn politely asks.

"I live here still; I have my own architect slash contracting business." Brett says keeping his arm around Santana.

"Well was what you wanted to do." Kaitlyn says touching his arm.

"Yep," Brett says smiling widely at her.

Santana is fuming in his arms, pissed that someone is hitting on her man, right in front of her.

"So how's your eye doing? Last time I saw you, you were all stitched up and headed to the Marines I think." Kaitlyn says winking at him.

"The army reserves actually." Brett says finally catching on that she's hitting on him.

He moves behind Santana, wrapping his arms around her.

"As you can see Brett's eye is fine." Santana sweetly says giving Kaitlyn a fake smile. "Now I think it's time for you to go, we have to finish shopping."

"Jealous are we that Brett might be interested in an old girlfriend." Kaitlyn says smirking.

Santana makes a very scary noise something between a growl and a shout as she leaps at the other woman.

Luckily for everyone Brett catches her and holds her tightly to him.

"Kaitlyn I think it's time for you to leave. You're upsetting my girlfriend." Brett says still holding Santana tightly to him.

Kaitlyn looks at him in disbelief before she starts to slowly walk away.

"That's right bitch leave!" Santana shouts after her.

"San," Brett sighs pulling her back before she can shout anything else.

Grabbing her face, he kisses her deeply.

"I love you," Brett says hoping she'll calm down.

"Bitch better stay the fuck away from you." Santana growls.

Brett closes his eyes and wonders how the hell he's going to calm her down.

"Come on B, I want to go to your house now." Santana growls. "I need to fuck you now."

Brett drops everything and pulls Santana out of the store.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay sweetie, remember what mommy told you." Santana asks.

"Be nice, don't run and don't chew with my mouth open." Cal recites as Santana combs his unruly hair.

"Good boy," Santana says.

"When's B coming," Cal asks pouting.

"He's not we're meeting him there." Santana says looking her son over. "You're ready now just sit on the bed while I finish up. We want to make a good impression on Brett's mom right?" she asks knowing her son will question her.

"Yes," Cal grumbles.

It takes Santana twenty minutes to finish getting ready. She ends up changing her outfit four times.

"Mom you look pretty." Cal says getting bored.

"Is this your way of saying to stop worrying?" Santana asks her son.

"Yes," Cal says smiling up at her.

"Okay, let's go see Brett and his family." Santana says.

Cal's all smiles as they follow Brett's directions to his mother's house. She's super nervous to meet his mother. All that's going through her mind is what if his mom hates her.

"Where here mommy," Cal says bouncing in his seat waiting for the car to stop.

As soon as the car is parked Brett is opening the door for Santana.

"Hey baby," Brett says pulling her into a kiss.

"B," Cal says running over and tugging on his leg.

Brett lifts him up in his right arm, wrapping his left around Santana's shoulder.

"What do you want Cal?" Brett asks smiling at him.

"Can I play with Aunt Katie and Ashley?" Cal asks.

"I'm sure they'd love to play with you as will my mom." Brett says putting him back down as he was wiggling in his arms to get down.

He rushes ahead leaving Brett and Santana walking slowly to the door.

"Don't be nervous my mom will love you so much. All she's ever heard is amazing things from me and my sisters." Brett reassures her.

"But what about Cal? Won't she be upset that I already have a child?" Santana softly asks.

"Are you kidding, she's wanted grandkids for years now. She'll be beyond happy to see him." Brett says.

Santana's about to say something when the door opens and a woman with bright blue eyes and blonde hair in her fifties is standing there smiling.

"You must be Santana." Susan says engulfing her in a huge hug. "I've wanted to meet you for weeks now, but my son here hasn't wanted to bring you by for some stupid reason." she says slapping Brett on the back of his head.

"That was my fault, I'm a surgeon and I've been extremely busy lately." Santana says leaning back into Brett.

"Still he should have brought you around sooner. Both my daughters know you and your son quite well." Susan says glaring at her son.

"Sorry mom, I know you've wanted to meet them, but they're here now." Brett says smiling as he wraps his arms around Santana's waist.

Susan's about to say something when Cal runs over and hugs her legs.

"Can I call you grandma S?" Cal sweetly asks.

All three adults just stare down at the little boy with their mouths wide open.

"So," Cal says.

Susan looks over at Santana who just nods smiling at how cute her son is.

"Of course you can sweetie. How about we head in now I made cookies." Susan says so happy to finally have a somewhat grandchild.

She can't wait until these two make it official and she gets a grandson. Yes she's sure that they're going to be getting married at some point.

"Katie! Ashley! Our guests are here!" Susan shouts for her daughters.

"Coming mom!" Katie shouts. "Hey Santana."

"Hey Katie," Santana says as they all walk into the living room and sits down.

Santana makes sure that she's plastered next to Brett as she's still nervous about being here.

"Where's your sister?" Susan asks coming in with Cal and some cookies.

"She just got out of the shower." Katie says patting the spot next to her for Cal to sit with the cookies.

"Can we play monopoly?" Cal asks wanting to do something fun.

"Sure, go get Ashley upstairs second door on the right and tell her to grab the game." Susan tells him.

"Okay," Cal happily says running upstairs.

"Thanks for all this." Santana says.

"No need to thank me, you're practically family now. You and Cal are always welcome over any time." Susan says.

"Yeah we like you and Cal more than this duffus." Katie says smiling over at her brother.

"Shut up Katie." Brett says wrapping his arm tighter around Santana's waist and kisses her cheek.

Cal comes running down the stairs holding monopoly in his arms and Ashley following close behind him.

"So Cal tells me you all want to lose another game of monopoly to me." Ashely says smirking.

"Please I never lose any games ever." Santana says sitting up causing Brett to frown at the loss of her body against his.

"Mommy always wins." Cal says nodding.

Katie sets up the game with Susan's help. Cal sits between his mom and Brett leaning his head against Brett's side. Susan smiles at the sight of this happy that her son seems to have found happiness with this amazing woman and her son.

"You're going down Lopez." Ashley says.

"In your dreams Pierce." Santana retorts back.

Brett just smiles glad that Santana gets along with his family so well.

Susan mouths I like her over to her son as the others are focused on the game. Thank you, Brett mouths back. They settle in for a long game that will most likely end with Ashley and Santana yelling at each other while his mom declares Cal the winner.

 **Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

"Mom thanks for watching Cal." Brett says as he brings in Cal's overnight bag.

"It's no problem." Susan says. "We're going to have fun aren't we?" she asks Cal.

"Can we play hid and seek?" Cal asks.

"Of course, in fact why don't we start now? Can you find Ashley for me?" Susan asks.

Cal nods a huge smile on his face as he runs off.

"Thanks again for doing this. My parents are still moving back into the mansion and-"

"Santana don't worry." Susan says cutting her off. "I enjoy babysitting Cal, whenever you need it."

Santana just smiles wishing that Susan really was Cal's other grandma. He calls her grandma much to her delight.

"Come on babe; let's leave them to bond more." Brett says wrapping his arm around her waist and waving bye to his mom.

She reluctantly follows him not use to having anyone aside from her parents and now Brett watch Cal.

"It's nice of your mom to watch him." Santana says following Brett to his truck.

"San," Brett sighs shaking his head. "One of these days you're going to realize she loves Cal and wants to be his grandma."

"I know, it's just Puck and his family want nothing to do with Cal and the few other guys I've dated run for the hills once they find out I have a kid." Santana says. "But you and your family have been amazing with him. Even Ashley who says she hates kids. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"It's not going to." Brett says helping her into the truck. "You're stuck with me for as long as you want me." he says closing the door.

Santana leans back and sighs. She's so thankful for this man how much happiness and love he's brought into Cal's life along with hers.

"So where are we headed?" Santana asks excited for their date night.

"You'll see when we get there." Brett says smirking.

Every Thursday night is date night for them, just them. They both agreed that they need a night to themselves without Cal. It also helps them both make sure they don't overwork themselves since they both love and are very invested in their jobs.

"Katie was telling me that you guys have ten jobs lined up and more coming in." Santana says proud that her man is so successful.

"Well your dad hasn't stopped bragging about the mansion and how we finished a week ahead of time." Brett says always modest.

"Babe that's an amazing feat and you're an amazing architect and builder. My mom absolutely loves all the custom wood work you did." Santana grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I guess, but I'm taking the next five months off to start building myself a house." Brett says. "I've always wanted a custom house and after working on your parents I finally have enough saved to do that."

"That's amazing B," Santana says wondering if she gets any input or not.

She's his girlfriend sure, but they haven't talked about moving in together or what they want in the future yet. To be honest all she wants is him.

"Yeah and you can help me decorate since according to my sisters I suck at it." Brett rambles hoping that if he includes Santana and Cal that maybe they'll move in with him.

"I'd be honored to do that." Santana says as they pull into a parking lot. "Where are we?" she asks looking around.

"Well I remember you saying that you always wanted to go rock climbing so I thought we'd do that." Brett says.

"Brett," Santana gushes wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. "You are the best boyfriend ever."

She drags him into vertical world super excited to get a chance to do some "safe" rock climbing. She in patiently waits for him to pay and the workers to get them in harnesses and tells them all the safety stuff.

"Okay you're ready to start climbing." John the safety guy says.

"Finally," Santana says running over to one of the harder sections. "Let's start here."

Two hours later Santana's finally had enough climbing. Her arms and legs are sore and she doesn't think that she could make it up other wall.

"Thank you so much babe." Santana says hugging him as they leave. "This maybe the best date you've taken me on."

"I know you'd like it." Brett says kissing her.

"So are we going to eat dinner now?" Santana asks swinging their joined hands together.

"Yes and we're going to your favorite restaurant." Brett says chuckling.

"B you are the best boyfriend ever." Santana says laying her head on his chest thinking of their amazing breadsticks.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." Puck growls walking over towards them with two of his lackeys.

"Puck," Brett growls wrapping his arm tightly around Santana's waist.

"Santana where's my son?" Puck growls glaring at Brett the whole time.

"Puck how many fucking times do we have to go over this. It's none of your damn business since you decided you wanted nothing to do with us and your drug business is more important." Santana says.

"Listen bitch just because you whore around and-"

Puck can't finish his sentence as Brett's fist collides with Puck's face.

"I thought I told you to not bother Santana or Cal again." Brett growls standing over Puck.

"Boys grab him." Puck orders his lackeys.

"Brett," Santana shrieks as the two men head for her boyfriend.

Puck plans on teaching this punk a lesson. No one messes with his kid or his ex ever.

Brett easily dodges the attack from the first guy, ducking and kicking him in the legs causing him to fall. The second man he bashes his shoulder into his chest. With both of his lackeys on the ground Puck jumps up and runs at Brett.

"Brett watch out!" Santana shouts unsure of what to do.

Brett side steps Puck and punches him in the back causing him to fall.

"Fucking A," Puck growls.

"Had enough yet?" Brett growls standing over him.

"Stay the fuck away from my son and San!" Puck shouts jumping up and tackling Brett.

They roll around on the ground punching each other for a few minutes before Brett manages to get the upper hand.

"Give it up Puck," Brett growls holding his head in the headlock.

"Never," Puck growls trying to kick his feet up to hit Brett.

Shoving Puck down, Brett stands over him waiting for him to make a move. Which stupidly Puck does, he tries to kick Brett's feet out from under him.

"Oh no you don't." Brett says catching Puck's foot and throwing him forward.

"I'm going to teach you a fucking lesson for this." Puck growls standing backup with his two lackeys now next to him again.

"Puck just go and leave us alone." Santana says from behind Brett.

She doesn't like the odds of three against one. She's terrified Puck is going to hurt her boyfriend, who is a much better man than Puck.

"You're my woman, no matter what and I'm not going to let this Boy Scout take my place." Puck growls before lunging at Brett.

Honestly Brett doesn't understand how Puck can think what he's doing is fighting. It's really pathetic and Brett's having an easy time dodging his attacks.

"Okay enough playing around." Brett says and in three moves he has Puck and his two lackeys tied up to a poll. "Now I'm only going to say this once more, leave Santana and Cal along." he pauses reaching over to grab Santana's hand. "If you think you're scared of Mr. Lopez you should be terrified of me. I've done martial arts for years and was in the army."

With that he takes Santana and leads her to the truck, helping her in before speeding off. It's silent for several minutes until Santana finally breaks it.

"I'm so sorry B, I had-"

"San," Brett says cutting her off. "Don't worry, I'll defend you, your honor and Cal from anyone. All I care about is the two of you being happy and safe."

"I love you," Santana sighs. "You're literally perfect."

"I'm for from perfect." Brett says smiling.

He thinks this must be what it feels like when you've found the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. He wants to give the world to her.

"Does Puck know where you live?" he asks the thought just crossing his mind.

"Yes," Santana says a little hesitant.

"I don't think it's safe for you and Cal to be there alone with Puck lerking around." Brett says.

"I can stay with my parents for a week. I spend half my time there anyway." Santana says reaching for his hand and squeezing it. "I know you're worried about Puck, but I don't think he'd hurt me or Cal."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you and Cal alone where Puck can find you." Brett says a plan forming in his head.

"I know and I love you all the more for it." Santana says kissing his cheek.

"Move in with me." Brett blurts out a minute later.

"B?" Santana says shocked.

"San I want to know that you and Cal are safe so I want you to move in with me." Brett says parking and turning to face her.

"But-" Santana says trailing off.

"Listen I want you and Cal in my life for the rest of my life. I hate spending nights away from the two of you. So move in with me, we won't be staying in the house forever as you know I'm planning on building a house, hopefully for us." Brett says grabbing her hands.

He so hopes that she says yes. All he wants is this amazing woman and her son.

"You really want us to move in with you?" Santana says still not sure she's hearing him right.

"Babe I want everything with you." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

Santana bites her lip unsure of what to say. She wants to move in with him, but she has to consider her son as well.

"You know I want to move in with you, but I have to consider Cal and what he wants." Santana softly says.

"San, I understand." Brett says. "Talk to him, but until you decide please either stay with your parents or have me stay with you."

"Okay," Santana says grateful that he understands.

"Come on let's go get you fed." Brett says chuckling as he hears her stomach grumble.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So your mom just called and said that Cal's sound asleep and we can leave him with her." Santana says as they head to Brett's truck.

"Does this mean that I get you all to myself." Brett says pulling her into his body.

Santana hums getting on her tippy toes and kisses him.

"You have no idea how wet I am for you." Santana whispers in his ear.

He groans as he feels himself getting hard. Picking her up in his arms, he runs over to his truck. Without speeding at all he manages to get them to his house in under ten minutes.

"You are so fucking hot." Brett says helping her out of the truck.

"You're such a man." Santana says shaking her head.

"Baby, I want you so badly though." Brett moans wrapping his arms back around her. "And you started this; you know how horny I get thinking of you wet."

"Get me inside then big boy." Santana says jumping in his arms.

"So fucking amazing." Brett says lifting her up to get a better grip.

He carries her inside, kicking the door shut before heading up to his room. He drops her on the bed before climbing on top of her, kissing her deeply.

"B," Santana moans into the kiss.

He continues to kiss her as he starts to unbutton her shirt. Slowly he removes all their clothes taking his time to admire her amazing body. He cups her breasts in his hands smirking as she moans.

"Too many clothes," Santana moans fumbling with his belt buckle.

Brett quickly removes his own clothes, sitting back on his feet staring down at her. He grabs himself, slowly stroking himself.

"I need you in me." Santana moans sitting up and pulling him down on her.

"Fuck," Brett groans rubbing his hard on, on her thigh.

"Need you in me now." Santana groans grabbing him and guiding him into her. "Oh god,"

"Shit," Brett groans as he enters her.

"So big," Santana groans.

He gives her a few minutes to get use to him before he starts slowly trusting, kissing her neck softly.

"Faster," Santana moans.

She wraps her legs around his waist and starts meeting his trusts.

"I'm going to blow." Brett groans.

"So close," Santana moans.

He reaches down and rubs her clit a few times before she explodes causing him to fall over the edge himself.

"Fuck that was amazing." Brett groans rolling off of her.

"I needed that." Santana says snuggling into his chest.

"We both did baby, it's been too long since the last time." Brett says moving to get more comfortable since she's literally on top of him.

"Sorry about that I just don't want Cal to walk in us and since he almost did two weeks ago I've been more paranoid." Santana says kissing his cheek.

"It's okay San, I get it. That was nerve wreaking for me too." Brett admits. "Now go to sleep baby."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mom?" Cal says as they get into the car.

"Yes honey," Santana says looking back at him.

"Where's B?" Cal asks.

"He had a few things to do, he's coming over later." Santana reassures him.

"Okay," Cal happily says. "I like B, he's very nice."

"Yes he is," Santana says biting her lip.

She wants to talk to her son about moving in with Brett, but isn't sure how to bring it up.

"Can B stay the night?" Cal asks pouting. "I like when he tucks me in and makes breakfast when I wake up."

"How would you like to stay at Brett's house." Santana asks glad he brought it up.

"Like the night?" Cal asks frowning a bit.

"Well yes and from now on." Santana says. "Brett asks us to move in with him."

She's hopeful that he'll be happy with this.

"Yes!" Cal shouts jumping up and hitting his head on the car roof.

She chuckles at how happy he is about this and she's thankful that he wants to live with Brett.

"How about you tell him when we get to grandma and grandpa's house." Santana suggests.

"Cool, hurry up let's get there." Cal says all happy.

"He won't be there for a few hours." Santana says waiting for him to sit down and buckle up.

Cal pouts the whole ride to his grandparents. He wants to tell Brett that they're going to live with him.

"Grandma M!" Cal shouts jumping out of the car, excited to tell her the news.

"Cal!" Santana shouts after her son who barely waited for her to stop. "I'd better put the child lock back on." she says to herself getting out in time to hear her son telling her mom how they're moving in with Brett.

"So you're moving in with Brett?" Mario asks his daughter.

Santana jumps slightly not expecting to see him.

"Um yeah…." Santana says. "He asked me after we had a run in with Puck yesterday."

Mario's about the start ranting, but Santana stops him before he can start.

"Don't worry dad, Brett took care of him and his two lackeys."

"Yes I did," Brett says sneaking up behind Santana and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're early," Santana says smiling up at him.

Before Brett can answer though Cal comes running up.

"We're moving in with you!"


	8. Chapter 8

"This is the last box." Brett says placing it in the living room where all of Santana and Cal's stuff is right now.

"Thanks my strong handsome man." Santana says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're just saying that because I just unloaded the van all by myself." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"Maybe," Santana says smiling at him.

"It's okay, I still love you even if you don't like moving heavy boxes." Brett jokes.

Santana lightly whacks his arm, but snuggles into him as Cal comes running out.

"All done," Cal says running out.

"Did you put things away or dump all your boxes out on the floor?" Santana asks already knowing the answer.

"I'll go put them away." Cal says pouting.

Santana sighs leaning back into Brett; this move has taken them a week. What with Brett having to make room and move some of his furniture out into the garage.

"So I was thinking we need a new couch." Santana says looking around thinking everything screams bachelor pad. "Actually I think we should use all my furniture instead of yours."

"You can decorate however you want. All I need is my workshop out back." Brett tells her.

"I've got to figure out where everything should go now." Santana says detaching herself from Brett.

"Just tell me if you want anything moved." Brett says just as he phone rings. "It's your dad, I'm going to take it in the other room, it could be business."

"Well remind him that we're both on vacation and you aren't working for another two months." Santana says after him.

'Hi Ned, did you find what I'm looking for?' Brett asks closing the study door.

'It's pricey man,' Ned, Brett's real-estate agent friend says.

'I know, but it's where I need to build my house.' Brett says.

'So close to the Lopez Mansion? The land itself is half a million for ten acres.' Ned says shocked his friend has had a change of heart on where he wants to live.

'You do know I'm dating Santana Lopez right?' Brett asks.

'Yes, but it's really expensive to buy for someone you're dating?' Ned asks.

'I plan on marrying her one day and this is the perfect place for us to raise a family.' Brett says.

'Okay man, I'll start working on getting you the property.' Ned tells him.

'Thanks man,'

Brett hangs up and walks back out to see Santana already moving stuff around in the living room.

"Do you need any help?" Brett asks leaning in the doorway.

"I don't think so, can you take those boxes into our room." Santana says pointing at four boxes that have her shoes in them.

"Shoes?" Brett asks picking up a surprisingly heavy box.

"Yep, then you can move those boxes into the kitchen and the boxes by the door into the study." Santana tells him.

"You're lucky I love you so much." Brett says.

"Hurry up, I also need you to move this couch." Santana says.

Brett shakes his head, but starts moving the boxes. He loves having them here that he'll be her pack mule until she redecorates the house how she wants it. He realizes that his house is a complete bachelor pad and wants her and Cal to feel at home here.

It takes a while five hours for them to get the living room how Santana wants and to set up the other side of the study for Santana's work.

"How about we order a pizza? I don't feel like cooking." Santana says as they flop onto the couch.

"Sure, you want half mushroom, half pepperoni?" Brett asks wanting to make sure he orders the right kind for Cal.

Even though they've been dating for months and he's known her and Cal for over a year he still gets nervous.

"B," Santana says grabbing his hands. "You know what Cal likes; you don't need to ask me."

"I just don't want to mess up." Brett softly says.

Santana's about to reply when Cal comes running down from his new room.

"I'm hungry," Cal says standing right in front of them.

"Brett's ordering pizza for us." Santana tells her son.

"I want pepperoni!" Cal shouts.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later that night Brett has just put Cal to bed and walking into the bedroom to find Santana changing.

"You look hot like this." Brett says walking over and wrapping his arms around her naked body.

"You're just saying that because you want sex." Santana chuckles.

"Well that and you are extremely hot." Brett says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Come on horn dog let's go to bed." Santana says pulling him with her to bed.

"So are we going to have sex?" Brett asks confused.

"If you get in bed and naked now then we can." Santana says opening the blanket for him.

He quickly strips and jumps into bed.

"Ready babe," Brett says.

"Good you are cute." Santana says shaking her head.

"So is that a no?" Brett asks.

Santana silences him with a kiss, climbing on top of him.

"I'm on top," Santana tells him leaning down to kiss him.

"So fucking hot," Brett says licking his lips.

Santana smirks, reaching down and grabbing him. She starts stroking him causing him to become extremely hard.

"Oh," Brett moans bucking his hips up.

She continues to stroke him for a few minutes watching his face the whole time. She can tell he's really close.

"Don't you dare come." Santana orders.

"I'm so close," Brett moans, bucking up as she lowers herself onto him.

"Fuck," Santana moans sliding down him. "So big,"

She places a hand on his chest as she starts to fuck herself on him. The room fills with their moans.

"Shit San I'm going to come." Brett groans.

She starts rubbing her clit, falling on him as she comes. She smiles as she feels him shoot his come in her.

"That was wow," Brett says holding her to him. "You need to be on top more often."

"You just like that you didn't have to work hard at all." Santana says kissing his chin.

"Maybe," Brett softly says.

They lay there in silence for a good twenty minutes before Brett speaks up.

"I love you so much." Brett softly says.

"I love you too," Santana says turning to look at him.

"Where are we headed?" Brett asks so quietly that Santana almost doesn't hear him.

"What to do you mean?" Santana asks frowning.

Brett gently rubs the wrinkle in her forehead out.

"As a couple where are we headed? I mean obviously we're serious since you and Cal are living here with me, but what's next? I want to make sure we want the same things." Brett says tracing his fingers along her face.

"B," Santana chuckles. "Do you really think that we don't want the same things? I'm pretty sure Cal likes you more than me. I hate to break it to you, but you're stuck with us for a very long time."

"I want that." Brett says leaning in to kiss her.

"Good because that would suck if you didn't." Santana sighs happy to know they're on the same page. "I'm not saying I want this now since I think we still need to get to know each other but I do want to marry you in the near future."

"I completely agree baby." Brett says yawning.

"How about we finish this talk up in the morning." Santana suggests.

She really does want to talk this through with him. Now that they're living together it only makes sense that their headed for marriage and probably kids down the line. Especially since Cal's so attacked, she doubts he would ever like any other guy half as much as he likes Brett. She's so happy how things have worked out she's seriously considering asking him to adopt Cal. The only thing stopping her has been fear. Even though she knows Brett loves Cal and takes amazing care of him actually being someone's parent is different.

"Nope, let's finish it now while I'm still thinking of all of this." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay, after we're married or at least engaged I'd like to have at least one more child." Santana says. "I want a daughter."

"I was hoping to have another boy and two girls." Brett says. "That way they each will have someone of the same gender close to their age."

"B," Santana sighs. "You're perfect."

"I'm not perfect." Brett says laying his head on her chest.

"Go to sleep B, we've had a long day." Santana whispers.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Cal sweetie don't run too far ahead." Santana shouts.

"Stop worrying so much San, we're still on your dad's property." Brett says smirking to himself.

He's going to show her the property he just bought which is right next to the twenty acres that the Lopez's own.

"No I pretty sure we're on old man Richard's property now. We should probably leave before he decides to shoot at us." Santana says starting to get nervous.

"He put it up for sale a month ago." Brett informs her.

"Great now we're going to be shot by whoever owns the property." Santana sarcastically says. "Cal get back here!" she shouts.

"Brett said I could play here and choose where I want my tree fort." Cal shouts.

"On your grandfather's property." Santana sighs.

"No he said over here." Cal says looking over at Brett.

"I did tell him that we could build one over here." Brett says taking Santana's hands in his. "The reason I was asking you so many questions about where we are headed is because this morning I finalized the papers buying this ten acre lot."

She stares at him in complete awe. This is what she's always wanted, to be close to her parents.

"You didn't," she gasps.

"Yes I did, I plan on building us a house here, along with anything else you want." Brett says smiling more as she does.

"I can't believe you bought the land next to my dad to build your house." Santana says not sure if this will truly be her house too or not.

"Our house San, I want you to help design it. This is the home I hope we spend the rest of our lives in. I want you to have everything you could possibly want." Brett tells her wiping away a few of her tears that have fallen.

"Brett, I don't know what to say." Santana softly whispers.

"Can I help build it?" Cal asks walking back over, never at a lost to say something.

"Of course you can little man." Brett says.

"We both will," Santana says wanting to learn some things about building.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Brett says wrapping his arms around her and putting his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks for buying this for us. I know it probably-"

"San," Brett says cutting her off. "I wouldn't have bought this land if I didn't want it."

"Thanks anyway." Santana says deciding now is the time to ask him. "B?"

"Yes hon," Brett says turning her around to look her in the eyes.

"Would you like to um….possibly adopt Cal? He loves you and I know you love him. You've been an amazing father figure for him since you first met and I want you to be his actual father." Santana rambles.

He grabs her face staring in her eyes before kissing her deeply.

"Yes I will be his father." Brett says. "This is a huge day for us."

"It is we should get back for lunch. Then we have a lot of planning to do." Santana says.

"Yes we do," Brett says smiling. "Cal! Come on it's time to eat." he shouts.

"We're getting a new house?" Cal asks looking up at his mom and Brett.

"Yes, you know Brett's building us a house. You offered to help a few minutes ago." Santana says shaking her head.

"Oh I thought he was building someone else a house." Cal says smiling. "I get to design my own room?" he asks.

She looks over to Brett to see what he thinks.

"Of course you can." Brett says ruffling his hair.

"Cool, I want Thor this time." Cal says smiling at the fact that he'll now have a bat cave room at his grandparents and now a Thor style room coming in his new house.

The rest of the walk back to the Lopez mansion is pretty silent. Brett has his arm looped around Santana's shoulders as Cal runs out in front of them climbing trees and hiding behind things.

"When should we tell him I'm adopting him?" Brett softly says.

"After we get it all finalized. We can talk to my parents after Cal's asleep about getting all the paperwork." Santana says kissing him.

"Whatever you want babe." Brett says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"B," Cal says after Brett reads him a story.

"Yes little man." Brett says.

"You're always going to be here right?" Cal asks.

"Of course I am little man." Brett says frowning, wondering where this is coming from.

"Good," Cal says snuggling into the blankets.

"Why do you ask?" Brett questions.

"Because you make mommy happy and my friends at school keep saying how their parents boyfriends and girlfriends leave." Cal says.

"Don't listen to them." Brett says scooting over closer to him. "I promise to never leave you or your mom okay."

"I love you B," Cal says hugging him.

"I love you too." Brett says gently patting his back. "Now go to sleep little man."

Brett tip toes out as Cal falls into a deep slumber. He heads back down to the living room where Santana and her parents are sitting. Walking down he pauses when he hears them talking about the adoption.

"Are you sure about this?" Mario asks his daughter.

"Yes daddy, Brett's building us a house next door. He bought the property. We both know he's serious about us. I want him to legally be Cal's dad incase anything happens to me." Santana tells him.

"If it's what you want then I'll get all the paperwork together that we need." Maria says smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Santana says.

With that Brett walks the rest of the way into the living room.

"He's asleep." Brett says sitting next to Santana.

"I was just telling my parents that you're going to adopt Cal and that you bought the property next to theirs." Santana informs him.

"Good," Brett says looking at the elder Lopezs.

"I didn't even know that Mr. Richards was selling. I would have bought it." Mario says. "At least you'll be living there, I wouldn't want anyone else."

"I had to show him my birth certificate to prove that I wasn't related to you. He really hates you." Brett says.

"Once he realizes you're dating my daughter he's going to have a cow." Mario says laughing.

A few minutes later Santana yawns and knows they should head home. She actually has to go in to work tomorrow as her month long vacation is finally over.

"We'd better head home, I actually have to go to work tomorrow." Santana says.

"I'll go grab Cal," Brett says.

"Leave him here, you can pick him up in the morning since he's already asleep." Maria says.

"Okay, thanks." Brett says helping Santana up. "Come on honey let's head home."

"I can't wait for them to get married." Maria whispers to her husband.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews thus far. Sadly this story is coming to an end, I have two more chapters after this.**

"Hey little man," Brett says high fiving Cal.

"Hey dad," Cal says.

It's been two months since Santana asked Brett to adopt Cal and it became official six weeks ago. Cal took the news really well.

"Are we going to go help put the walls up at the new house?" Cal says as he climbs into the SUV.

"Nope, not today little man." Brett says.

"Then where are we going?" Cal asks knowing they aren't headed home.

"I have something I need to do and ask you." Brett says turning into a parking lot.

"Did the new flooring coming in? I know mom's really excited to see it." Cal says.

"No, none of the finishes will be coming until we finish getting the roof, walls and siding up." Brett tells him.

"Then why aren't we going to work on the mansion." Cal asks frowning.

"Because I have something important to ask you." Brett says getting out and leading him to his favorite park.

"Why are we here?" Cal asks not sure what's going on.

"What I'm going to ask you has to stay in between us okay." Brett says.

"Okay," Cal says giving him a questioning look.

"You know that since you and your mom moved in and I adopted you that everything has been wonderful for us." Brett says and Cal nods. "Well since you're the main man in your mom's life I want your permission to ask your mom to marry me."

"Really? That's so cool. We're going to be a real family." Cal says all smiles.

"So I take it you don't mind if I marry her." Brett says smiling down at him.

"Nope," Cal says popping the p. "Can I help? She's going to be so happy."

"Of course you can help. I actually brought you here because there's several jewelry stores here." Brett says standing back up.

"After this I want to help build the house." Cal pouts.

One month ago Brett had started work on their house next to the Lopez mansion. Sure it's a mansion just not as big as the Lopezs. He had five other guys helping build the structure, but after they finish with the outside he plans on it just being him, Cal, Santana when she can and their families. To say Cal is happy to be helping would an understatement. Even though he's now only six he's very helpful and being smart he catches on quickly.

"Of course little man." Brett says smiling at him.

"So we need to pick a ring?" Cal asks.

"Yes we do, I was hoping you'd help me." Brett says.

"I know what mom likes." Cal proudly says.

"Which is why I want your help." Brett says directing him towards the first jewelry store.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Remember don't tell your mom." Brett whispers as they pull up to the house.

"I can keep a secret." Cal says zipping his mouth shut.

"I know you can." Brett says.

They get out and head over to help the men. Cal gets to direct as they're putting the roof on and he's not allowed up there.

"I wanna go up." Cal whines.

"Your mother would kill me if I let you go up there." Brett says smiling down at him.

"But-"

"Calloway Lincoln Lopez, you better not be trying to get on that roof again." Santana harshly says.

"No mom," Cal quickly says not wanting to get in trouble.

"Hi honey," Brett says climbing down the latter and pulling her in a hug. "I thought you were working late tonight."

"I finished my surgery early than I thought." Santana says snuggling into his embrace.

"Well I can be done here if you want to go get something to eat." Brett says.

"Can we just go to my parent's. I'm starving and I know my mom will have made enough." Santana groans.

"Of course babe," Brett says kissing her.

She's cuddled into him, half a sleep as she's just worked a twenty hour shift.

"Come on Cal, let's go visit your grandparents before your mom falls asleep." Brett says sweeping her up in his arms.

"I wanna help," Cal whines.

"Cal," Brett says giving him a look.

"Okay," Cal sighs.

"Thanks sweetie," Santana yawns snuggling into Brett's chest.

"Can I drive?" Cal asks.

"No!"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Maria, Susan and Mario are all babysitting Cal together while both Brett and Santana are at work. They decided to take him to the Columbus zoo and then the art museum.

"I'm glad we get to spend some time together." Maria says as her husband and Cal run over to the lion exhibit.

"It's nice to find that we have a lot in common and get along so well." Susan agrees smiling. "Especially since we'll be related at some time in the future."

"I hope it's soon, I'd love to plan a summer wedding." Maria says.

"I know, but right now I think all of his energy is in building them that mansion." Susan says chuckling. "Which is why I was shocked to hear that he had to work today."

"Santana told me that he was taking a few months off." Maria says.

"I asked him to build some custom wooden bookcases for the study." Mario says walking back over.

"Mario," Maria sternly says.

"What he was happy to, plus he said that it would give him some ideas for their house." Mario says. "And now we get to spend time with Cal."

"Let's go see the reptiles." Cal says running over and grabbing both his grandma's hands.

Mario follows behind the two women and Cal smiling. He's glad that his daughter is dating Brett and is happy. Not only is Brett amazing to have around in case anything needs fixing (he himself isn't handy at all), but Brett's mom Susan is very nice and has been a blast to hang out with. It's days like today that make him thankful for his family and make him look forward to walking his daughter down the aisle.

"Honey hurry up, we voted and you get to go in the reptile house with Cal!" Maria shouts back at him.

This shakes him out of his daze and jogs to catch up with them.

"Let's go see some snakes." Mario happily says.

"I wanna see a boa constrictor." Cal says pulling him in.

"I'll never understand his fascination with reptiles and bugs." Maria says as her and Susan head to the other side of the reptile house.

"It's all boys. Alexander went through the same thing." Susan says.

"Alexander?" Maria asks frowning.

"Alexander is Brett's middle name and what I like to call him." Susan says. "I'm shocked you've never heard me call him that."

"I don't think I have, you normally say son I think." Maria says.

"Oh well I normally call him Alexander when I say his name even though he hates it." Susan says. "I call him Alexander Hunter when I'm mad."

"Good to know, maybe I'll call him that." Maria says chuckling.

"I'd love to see his face if you did." Susan says smiling.

"Whose Alexander?" Cal asks tugging on Susan's pants.

"I call Brett Alexander as that's his middle name." Susan tells him.

"Then why didn't you name him Alexander?" Cal asks causing all three of them to laugh.

"Because his father wanted to name him Brennan, it's his family name, but he's always preferred Brett." Susan whispers.

"Good, I like to call him B anyway." Cal says nodding.

The three grownups chuckle at how cute the little boy is.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Remember what you're supposed to do?" Brett softly asks Cal.

"Yes," Cal says smiling as Brett helps him put on his little suit.

"Okay," Brett says taking a deep breath.

He's very nervous about what he's about to do tonight. Tonight is the night that he asks Santana to marry him. They've been dating for one year and four months and it just feels right.

"Calm down mommy will say yes." Cal says.

"How can you know she will?" Brett asks.

"She loves you." Cal says shrugging.

"I can do this." Brett says.

"I'll go grab mom before you freak out and she starts to question what's going on with you." Cal tells him.

"Go, I'll see you later." Brett says glad that at least one of them has a straight head.

They walk downstairs to see Santana waiting for Cal. She's in a simple black knee length dress. She's taking her son to a museum gala to which Brett can't go since he has to take his mom to the airport.

"You look gorgeous." Brett says kissing her. "I'm jealous I'm not your date."

"I don't look too old lady do I?" Santana asks.

"Babe you've never looked like an old lady." Brett reassures her.

"Well you know I'd normally go sluttier, but this is a gala so I thought modesty would be better." Santana whispers.

"Good call, now go little man looks like he really wants to leave." Brett says kissing her once more.

"Mom can we go…I want to see the new exhibit." Cal says pouting.

"Okay Cal," Santana says straightening out his suit jacket. "You look so handsome."

"Mom," Cal says shaking his head.

"Have fun you two." Brett says waving them off.

He watches them leave before running upstairs to change himself. He has two hours to get everything ready before Cal will bring her. It's nerve wreaking for him that this is about to happen it will be the biggest thing to happen to him in years, ever.

"Shit," Brett curses under his breath grabbing his big toe. "Stupid fucking chair."

He quickly gets dressed in his dress pants and white button down shirt. Looking at himself in the mirror he nods to himself.

"You can do this." he says giving himself a pep talk.

While he heads out to finish setting up, Santana and Cal arrive at the museum.

"Mom hurry up." Cal says as she gives the valet her keys.

"I'm coming Cal, relax the new Egypt exhibit isn't going anywhere." Santana says.

Cal runs up the stairs as Santana follows as quickly as she can in heels.

"Santana," Quinn says walking over to her with her boyfriend Connor.

"Hey Q," Santana says.

"I haven't seen you in a couple weeks." Quinn says giving Santana a hug.

"Yeah sorry about that. I've cut back on surgeries and I know when I was gone Anderson decided he like the way you work. It's sucked trying to teach someone else what I like." Santana says, she truly has missed having Quinn around.

"I just might have to ask to be switched back to your service. I miss working with you." Quinn says.

"Oh please," Santana says.

"Mom!" Cal says stomping his foot at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Cal," Quinn says waving at him.

"Hi miss Quinn." Cal says before turning to his mom. "Hurry up, they won't let me in without you."

"Slow down Cal, we have all night." Santana says ruffling his hair.

Cal grumbles something under his breath as he knows that they don't have all night.

"So where's Brett? I thought I would have seen him by now." Quinn says.

"He had to take his mom to the airport." Santana chuckles. "So I brought Cal as my date."

"Let's go in," Cal says whining.

"He loves museums." Santana tells Quinn as she's dragged in.

Quinn chuckles at the little boy thinking it's cute how soft Santana is with him compared to everyone else.

"I'm hungry," Cal says an hour later.

"There's finger snacks over there." Santana says pointing over across the hall.

"I want to go to Breadstixs." Cal whines.

Santana rolls her eyes cause she told him to eat before they came.

"Fine, but first let me say bye to Quinn." Santana says.

Cal follows her as she searches for Quinn. He keeps looking at his watch knowing they have to leave soon.

"Hey Q, I just wanted to say goodbye." Santana says.

"You're leaving so soon." Quinn says.

"Cal's hungry and wants to go to Breadstixs." Santana says shrugging.

"I'll see you at work." Quinn says.

"Okay Cal let's go."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana pulls into the Breadstixs parking lot which is surprisingly empty. What surprises her even more is when Cal jumps out and runs in.

"Great," Santana grumbles to herself. "I'm going to have to remember to child lock the back door."

She follows him inside grumbling under her breath. Opening the doors she's shocked to find the restaurant completely dark expect for light coming from the back.

"Cal!" Santana shouts.

"Mom over here," Cal says from the back room.

Santana walks into the back room ready to give her son a stern talking to.

"Cal you-"

She stops talking when she sees a table set up for three and Brett sitting there.

"Brett?" Santana asks.

"Santana," Brett says getting up and pulling out her chair for her.

"I thought you'd be gone all night. Where is everyone?" Santana asks.

"I rented out Breadstixs for the night. Since this is your favorite restaurant and we came here on our first date that this would be the best place." Brett says and Santana starts getting teary eyed.

"Oh Brett," Santana gasps.

"Please don't interrupt me or I'll never get it all out." Brett softly says.

Santana nods, smiling at him.

"We met nearly two years ago on that faithful night in the bar. I never realized how that one encounter would change my whole world. You and Cal are all I want in the world. I want to spend the rest of my life making the two of you happy." Brett says getting down on one knee. "Santana Marie Lopez, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

He opens the box to reveal a two caret diamond ring that looks like it could do damage in a fight.

"Brett," Santana gasps holding out her hand and nodding yes.

"Say yes mommy." Cal says coming out.

Santana looks up at Brett lovingly. She whispers yes and Brett picks her up swinging her around, kissing her.

"Here," Brett says putting her down and placing the ring on her finger.

"Did you help B out?" Santana asks.

"Daddy and mommy need to be married." Cal says smiling.

"Yes we do little man." Brett says high fiving him. "Now let's eat, I'm starving."

Cal sits down and starts scarfing down his bowl of spaghetti.

"I can't believe you included Cal." Santana says wrapping herself around Brett.

"How could I not? He's our son plus I had to make sure he was okay with this." Brett explains.

"I love you so fucking much." Santana says.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, one last chapter after this one. I hope you all enjoy**

Brett carries a sleeping Cal up to his room. This night couldn't have gone better. He's now engaged to the single most beautiful woman in the world.

"I love that we're now going to be a family." Santana says watching Brett put Cal to bed.

"It does feel good." Brett says walking over to her.

"I think we need to celebrate properly." Santana says cupping his crotch.

He lifts her up causing her to squeal as he carries her to their bed room.

"You're so hot," Santana groans pulling his shirt off.

"So you were surprised?" Brett asks kissing her.

"Very, I still can't believe we're engaged." Santana says pulling off his pants.

"Well that's good." Brett moans as she wraps her lips around him. "Oh fuck."

She bobs up and down his shaft grabbing his hips for support. He grumbles something that sounds like a hell yeah as he tries not to buck up into her.

"Ready for me big boy." Santana says climbing up his body.

"Too many clothes," he moans.

"Of fuck me," Santana says when he flips them over.

"I plan to do that all night baby." Brett whispers in her ear as he plunges two fingers in. "So wet for me."

"I need you to fuck me." Santana groans.

He pulls his fingers out and lines himself up pushing into her slowly.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mom wake up!" Cal shouts from the doorway.

"It's early go back to sleep." Santana grumbles snuggling into Brett's side.

"But it's eleven and grandma M and S have both called." Cal says.

Santana shoots up to an upright position and looks over at the clock to see that it is eleven.

"Shit, B wake up." Santana says shoving his shoulder.

"Mughz," Brett grumbles turning over.

"Brett wake up, my parents and your mom and sisters are coming over in two hours for the barbeque." Santana says getting out of bed and wrapping a robe around her.

"Daddy get up, I wanna play." Cal says jumping on Brett's back.

"Call our moms and tell them we want to have dinner instead." Brett says turning over and catching Cal. "Go down and look in your mom's office." he tells him.

Cal runs out knowing he's gotten some kind of present, Santana gives her fiancé a questioning look.

"What have you gotten him now?" Santana asks walking over to him.

"Nothing that big, just a thank you for helping me propose to you." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so tired; I think you're right about changing to dinner." Santana yawns.

"We did fuck all night long." Brett moans rubbing himself on her.

"Enough our son might come back up." Santana says pushing him away.

"Fine, but you'll give in eventually." Brett says pulling on pants.

"Shut up," Santana giggles. "Are we going to tell our families tonight?" she seriously asks.

"Of course, you don't think our moms won't know the minutes they see us." Brett says. "Now seriously go call them, I need to lay on the couch and watch some TV to wake up."

Santana calls her mom who says dinner will be fine and she'll call Susan. As she hangs up she sees a flash of white fluff run by the kitchen doorway.

"Cal! What was that?" Santana shouts.

"Nothing," Cal shouts running by.

"Brett! That better not be what I think it is!" Santana shouts running after their son.

Brett flops on the couch, turning on the TV. He knows that his fiancé isn't going to be happy with him when she realizes what he got Cal.

"Thanks dad," Cal says smiling as he carries the ten week old Husky puppy.

"You seriously got him a puppy." Santana says snuggling into Brett.

"It will be good for him and can help protect the house when she gets older." Brett explains.

"You're cleaning up any messes." Santana grumbles to him.

"Of course," Brett agrees.

"It's a very sweet thing you did for him." Santana says yawning. "You're lucky I'm in such a good mood."

"Go back to sleep baby." Brett whispers.

He slowly gets up to go find their son and the newest addition to their family. He finds them upstairs in Cal's room.

"Thanks dad, I love her." Cal says getting up and hugging him.

"She needs a name." Brett tells his son.

He loves being able to call Cal his son and can't wait to call Santana his wife.

"She looks like a Snowy." Cal says smiling.

"Yes she does little man." Brett says. "Now you know that you're responsible for taking care of Snowy."

"I know dad," Cal says.

"Good," Brett says. "The last thing we need is your mom mad at us for not picking up after Snowy."

"She's scary when she's mad." Cal says.

"Which is why we're letting her sleep." Brett says.

"Let's head out back and we can play with Snowy."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Bye Snowy, we'll be home soon." Cal says as Brett puts her in the kennel.

"She'll be okay for a couple hours." Santana says putting her hand on his shoulder.

"But what if-"

"Don't worry honey." Santana sweetly says picking him up smiling.

"Let's go tell our families our wonderful news." Brett says.

"Can I tell them?" Cal asks looking hopefully at his parents.

Santana looks at Brett who just shrugs not really caring who tells them.

"Okay, but you have to wait until I tell you, you can." Santana tells him.

"Sure mom," Cal says smiling.

He skips out the front door and gets into the back seat of the truck.

"I'm glad he's happy about us getting married." Brett says.

"Of course he is B, you're his dad. The dad he's always wanted and deserved." Santana reminds him as they follow him out.

"I'm still glad he's happy though." Brett says opening Santana's door for her.

Santana smiles at him as he runs around the truck. Placing her hand on her stomach discreetly, she smiles at the secret she's been hiding for the last week. She's been waiting for the right moment to tell him why she's been so moody and why her boobs have been sore. It just hasn't come up yet, but she's determined to tell him tonight after dinner. He deserves to know plus she wants to celebrate with him.

"Let's go see what wonderful dinner your grandma's made." Santana says.

They drive over to the Lopez mansion not at all surprised to see that Brett's family is already here.

"Remember don't tell them." Santana says.

"I know mom." Cal says getting out.

"At least this time he waited until we stopped." Santana softly says.

"What are you whispering about?" Brett asks.

"Just that we need to child lock the cars so Cal can't jump out whenever he wants." Santana says.

"Sure babe, whatever you want." Brett says opening his door.

Before Santana can open her door Brett has run around and opened it for her.

"Thanks," Santana says smiling at him.

"Aren't you two cute." Katie says shaking her head at the two of them.

"They're not cute, their annoying." Ashley says.

"So what we're you two sent out to retrieve us?" Brett asks walking over to them.

"No,"

"Yes,"

Katie shoves Ashley causing both Brett and Santana to laugh.

"Come on mom and Maria are almost done making dinner." Katie says.

"About time you two get in here." Mario says looking up from the army men war he's playing with Cal.

"Is that the battle of Gettysburg?" Ashley asks.

"It is," Cal says. "I'm trying to figure out what part I should write for my report."

"Are you sure he's only in first grade?" Ashley asks Brett.

"He's very smart." Brett says.

"Extremely smart," Katie says when Cal starts moving the army men around.

"Dinner's ready," Susan says.

Cal abandons his army men and runs into the dining room starving.

"Any reason you two decided not to have the barbeque." Maria asks as they all sit down.

"Yes mom, I told you that we were exhausted from staying up late." Santana says grabbing Brett's hand under the table.

"Well this worked out better for me I was finishing up getting the paper work finished for putting a garage up on the property." Katie says. "I would have been late if to the barbeque."

"Something's up with those two." Susan whispers to Maria.

"I know, but we'll figure it out." Maria whispers sitting next to her.

"So Brett how much longer is it going to take for you to finish the house?" Mario asks.

"A couple months I think, now that we have all the exterior walls, siding and roof up along with the windows and doors in only Cal, San and me will be working on the interior. I think it will be cool if we build everything together which obviously will take longer." Brett says.

"That's so cool, I'm going to do that too one day." Ashley says through mouthfuls.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." both Susan and Maria say.

"Sorry moms," Ashley says through her full mouth again.

It's become a cute saying that the four grown kids say as both women scold the four of them. Mario has become a father figure for the younger Pierces as well. Brett and Santana love how close their families have become that's it's like they're one big family now.

"I think it's time to tell them." Santana whispers in Brett's ear.

"What are you two whispering about?" Mario asks noticing that her daughter seems to be more cuddlely in Brett than normal.

"Go on son you can tell them." Brett says nodding at Cal who has a huge smile on his face.

"We're getting married!" Cal shouts.

"Oh my god!" Maria shouts.

"Welcome to the family." Mario says slapping Brett on the back.

"Oh Alexander," Susan says hugging her son.

"Mom," Brett says blushing.

This is the first time that Santana has heard Susan call Brett Alexander. She frowns and Cal pats her leg.

"It's his middle name and she likes to call him that." Cal explains. "It's really confusing."

Santana laughs at how cute he is. She looks over at her fiancé who is pouting at his mom.

"Mom, you promised not to call me Alexander around company." Brett whines.

"Brett this is your fiancé, her son and parents I'd hardly call them company." Susan scolds her son.

"I think it's cute Alexander." Santana teases.

"San," Brett whines.

"I won't call you Alexander I promise." Santana says kissing his cheek.

"Enough about Brett's nickname let's see the ring." Katie says wanting to see if he got a good ring or not.

Katie, Ashley, Maria and Susan all swoon over the ring once Santana shows them.

"You sure picked out the perfect ring." Maria comments.

"You did really well son." Susan says wiping away a few tears. "I'm so proud of you."

She wraps her arms around her son first and then invites Santana into the hug.

"This is a very happy day." Mario says smiling.

"I helped pick the ring." Cal says tugging on his grandma M's leg.

"You did a really good job." Maria says smiling.

Cal smiles proud he's getting attention again. It takes a few minutes before Santana can excuse herself as she's not feeling well, but doesn't want to alert anyone yet to it. After all she needs to tell Brett still.

"You okay?" Brett asks following her into the downstairs guest room.

"I'm fine," Santana says sitting on the bed rubbing her boobs.

"No you're not, something is wrong." Brett says engulfing her in a hug.

"It's nothing really." Santana says wondering if she should just tell him.

"San," Brett says leveling her with a really look.

"I just found out a week ago when I had an intern check me out since I wasn't feeling good." Santana says snuggling herself into him.

Brett stays quiet as he thinks he might have an idea of what it is. He's hopeful that it's what he thinks.

"Well you're going to have to build a nursey as in nine months we're going to have a baby." Santana says.

Brett stares at her for several minutes with his mouth wide open. He'd been hoping that they might have another child soon, but this is so unexpected.

"B?" Santana softly asks now nervous that he doesn't want another child now.

"You're really pregnant?" Brett asks a smile starting to form on his face.

"Yes B, I'm pregnant with our child." Santana says smiling herself.

Brett picks her up, kissing her hard before putting her back down.

"This is one of the best days of my life." Brett says.

"I wanted to tell you first before either of our moms noticed." Santana says laying against him so happy that he's happy about this.

"I'm glad you did." Brett says. "If you need anything or feel like you need to leave tell me and I'll do it."

"You really are perfect and don't say you aren't." Santana says kissing him.

Brett chuckles at how cute his fiancé is being. Honestly this is the best news he's ever received. All he can think of is how he's finally going to have a child that's biologically his. Don't get him wrong he loves Cal, but having a child of his own is something else.

"We should tell our families." Brett says holding her to him. "Cause they're going to notice how happy I am and wonder why."

"Okay," Santana says allowing him to lead them out and back to the living room.

"Please tell me you two didn't get a quickie in right now." Ashely says scrunching her nose up.

"Ashely," Susan says slapping the back of her head.

"What's a quickie?" Cal asks.

"Nothing you need to know." Maria quickly says.

"Thanks a lot Ashely." Santana says leaning back into Brett.

Maria narrows her eyes at her daughter as she notices how her daughter seems to be extra attached to Brett. Susan notices how her son seems to be extra attentive to Santana and wonders what's going on.

"Okay what's going on?" Mario asks noticing something between them.

"Brett," Katie says also noticing them.

"What is going on with the two of you? This is different than earlier." Ashely says.

"What's different?" Cal asks since everyone else is saying something to his parents.

"Well we do have some big news." Santana says looking up at Brett smiling.

"Bigger than you two getting married?" Ashely asks wondering what could be bigger than that.

"Yes much bigger." Brett says all smiles. "You want to tell them." he says to Santana.

"We're going to have a baby." Santana says.

"Oh sweetie," the four women say surrounding Santana and starting to coo over her.

"I'm finally going to get another grandchild." Mario says slapping Brett on the back. "I'm super happy for the two of you."

"Thanks, she actually just told me she's pregnant." Brett says.

"That's great news I'm happy for the two of you." Mario says glad to have Brett looking after his daughter and grandson.

"I'm going to be an aunt." Ashely says smiling.

"Again," Katie adds noticing that Cal doesn't seem happy.

"This is the best day ever. Not only are you two getting married, but you're also expecting another child." Susan says.

"No!" Cal shouts running upstairs.

Santana makes a move to go after him, but Brett stops her.

"I'll go,"

He walks upstairs figuring that he'll head up to his room.

"Cal," Brett says knocking on the door.

"Go away," Cal muffly says.

"What's wrong little man?" Brett asks.

"You're going to love the new baby more than me. It will be your actual child." Cal sobs into the pillow.

Brett sits down next to his crying son and rubs his back.

"That will never happen." Brett softly says.

"But…." Cal says looking up at him.

"Cal, your mother and me will love you always even with the new baby." Brett tells him.

"Really?" Cal says sitting up.

"Yes little man, you'll always be our first born and very much loved." Brett says smiling as Cal starts smiling.

"Will I get to play with the baby?" Cal asks.

"Yes when the baby is older you'll have someone else to play with. But I'll always make time for you." Brett says.

Santana stands in the doorway watching their interaction rubbing her belly.

"You're very lucky." she whispers to her belly. "Your daddy and big brother are amazing."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sadly this story has come to an end. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and followed this story. I'll be back soon though with a new Brettana story, I have several requested ones that I now get to work on.**

"Mom I look fat." Santana sobs.

"Honey, you're not fat. You're pregnant." Maria reminds her yet again.

"But I'm getting married and in this dress I look fat." Santana sobs.

"Santana we all know that Brett loves you even like this." Quinn says. "He's going to be waiting at the end of the aisle in under two hours for you."

"I can't wait to marry him." Santana says. "Do I really look good?" she asks.

"Yes honey, you look amazing." Maria says wiping away a few tears. "I can't believe you're finally getting married. My baby girl is going to be someone's wife."

"I'm so excited to be Brett's wife." Santana gushes rubbing her belly.

"Well first we have to finish getting you ready before we can get you married." Quinn says.

Twenty minutes before she's supposed to walk down the aisle her future sisters-in-laws, future mother-in-law and father walk in. She's ready to marry Brett right now.

"Wow Santana you look amazing." Katie says staring at Santana's dress for the first time.

"You really do look gorgeous." Ashely agrees.

"Alexander is going to freak when he sees you." Susan says smiling at her future daughter-in-law.

"Sweetie," Mario says wiping a tear away. "You're the most beautiful bride ever."

"Thanks," Santana says blushing at the comments.

Across the church in the main room Brett and Cal are helping getting things ready. They've just helped sit some older women and were told by the wedding planner to move some flowers.

"So little man you still have the ring right?" Brett asks starting to get nervous.

"Yes," Cal says pulling it out.

"Good," Brett sighs. "Come out with me to get some air." he says needing his son there so he won't bolt.

He's beyond nervous about this whole thing; it's not marrying Santana he's nervous about. He loves her so much it's marrying her in front of two hundred plus people. He had wanted a very small wedding, but the Lopezs including Santana wanted a large wedding so he gave in.

"It's going to be okay." Cal says seeing how nervous he is.

"Thanks little man I needed that." Brett says.

"Just think you're marrying mommy." Cal says smiling.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Puck growls walking over. "What didn't think I'd hear that you're marrying my woman." he growls.

Brett growls as he stares at Puck.

"Go get your grandpa and tell him to get security." Brett tells Cal.

Cal nods and tries to get by Puck back in the church, but he doesn't allow him by.

"Hey son wouldn't you love to come live with me." Puck says sickenly sweet.

"No," Cal says kneeing him in the groin.

Brett chuckles as Puck falls to the ground as Cal steps over him.

"Puck just get out of here." Brett growls.

"I don't want to, I'm going to show Santana who the real man is." Puck growls standing up and glaring at Brett.

"Listen I will beat the hell out of you again if you don't leave now." Brett says wondering why Puck hasn't figured out that he can't win.

For a second Puck looks worried remembering the beating he received from Brett.

"So," Puck says gulping.

"Puck what the fuck are you doing here!" Mario shouts storming out.

"Oh shit," Puck says.

"Get out of here now!" Mario shouts holding Brett back as security grabs Puck. "Keep him far away."

"Thanks," Brett says straightening out his vest.

"I'll keep him out of here; you focus on marrying my daughter." Mario says smiling at him as he slaps him on the back.

"I'm ready," Brett says taking a deep breath.

"Good now I'm going to go get you're soon to be wife." Mario says leaving Brett alone outside.

"Daddy," Cal says coming out with Susan.

"Oh, you look so handsome." Susan says giving her son a hug. "Now go get up on that alter, everyone's ready to get this show on the road."

"Yes ma' am," Brett says. "You ready little man."

"I'm going to be the best best man." Cal says all smiles.

"Yes you are," Brett says picking him up. "Now let's go get married."

Susan smiles as she watches her son and grandson walk out and down the aisle to the alter. She's so proud of him for all that he's done with his life.

"Mom, Santana's ready." Ashely says coming out with Katie and Maria.

"Let's go take our seats." Katie says pushing her mother and Maria towards the first row.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married." Maria says tears starting to fall.

"Don't start crying or I will too." Susan says.

The four women take their seats and wave at Cal whose all smiles. Everyone stands up and looks back where Santana will enter when the music starts. Brett wipes his hands on his pants as he waits for Santana to enter.

"Ready," Mario says as they stop just out of sight.

"Yes," Santana says gripping her dad's arm. "Don't let me fall."

"I won't baby girl." Mario says as they start walking out.

The whole way down the aisle she only looks at Brett and their son. Brett only sees his very beautiful soon to be wife and his breath is taken away. She looks so beautiful in his eyes more so since she's eight months pregnant with their child.

"Take care of her." Mario says handing Santana over to Brett.

"I will sir," Brett says holding her hand tightly. "You look so beautiful." he whispers holding back from kissing her.

"Thank you for being here and not running away." Santana whispers as they turn to face the priest.

"I would never."

"Dearly beloveds we are gathered here today to witness the love and devotion between these two love birds, Brennan Alexander Hunter Pierce and Santana Marie Lopez as they embark on one of the most difficult and rewarding challenges. Marriage." the priest starts and the married couples chuckle at this. "If anyone has any objections to this union speak now or forever hold your peace."

Santana let's out a sigh of relief that Puck didn't figure out they're getting married and come to ruin it.

"Okay, they've decided to write their own vows so Brett you get to go first." the priest says.

"Joyful," Brett says causing them all to laugh. "Santana I'd like to say from the moment I met you that I knew that I was in love with you. But I think I was too drunk to know. The moment I saw you with your son on our second meeting I knew that I was in love with you. No one has ever made me happier and I plan on making you just as happy for the rest of our lives. I'm so happy that you've agreed to marry me. I can't wait to meet our little one." he says placing his hands on her belly. "I promise to protect you, Cal and our new little one. I promise to love you no matter what and listen to everything that you tell me." he pauses looking up from his notes. "I hope this was okay since we both know I'm shit with speeches." he jokes.

Everyone laughs and Santana just nods yes trying hard not to lean in and kiss him.

"Santana, it's your turn." the priest says so happy for this couple.

"Brett you've been a godsend. I never thought I'd meet anyone who loves Cal as much as me. The moment I saw him look at you like you were a superhero I was hooked. No one has ever taken care of me the way that you have. I'm still in shock that you've built us a house next to my parents since you know how important family is to me." Santana softly says. "You have my heart and soul until the day we die. I promise to always support you, to love you and to always take care of you."

Maria and Susan at this point have tears streaming down their faces.

"Do you Santana Marie Lopez take Brennan Alexander Hunter Pierce to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward till the end of your days." the priest says.

"I do," Santana says placing a silver ring on his finger.

"With the power invested in me by god and the great state of Ohio I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest says.

Brett cups her face and kisses her gently and deeply.

"We're married," Santana breaths when they break apart.

"We are," Brett says placing his forehead against hers.

"I am honored to introduce for the first time Mr. & Mrs. Brett Pierce." the priest says.

Brett takes Santana's arm in his as they walk back down the aisle as a married couple. Cal follows behind them waving to everyone as he passes.

"He's so cute." Santana softly says.

"Yes he does," Brett says smiling proudly at how he's flirting with some teens.

"Those girls better not try anything with my baby boy." Santana growls getting way more emotional thanks to baby Pierce.

"Relax he's five, they probably just think he's cute." Brett says to calm her down.

"But-"

"Honey we just got married. Just relax." Brett says.

"I am, but these baby hormones are throwing me for a loop." Santana sobs into his shoulder.

Brett wraps his arms around her and nods to his father-in-law.

"Okay everyone we're having the reception next door. Please head over and enjoy the food." Mario says.

Katie and Ashely take Cal outside where they're taking pictures. Susan gives her son a worried look, but heads out with Mario to find the photographer and to decide where they want to take the wedding pictures.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Maria asks her daughter.

Santana just buries herself deeper into Brett.

"The hormones from baby Pierce just hit her." Brett softly says. "I'm going to hold her until she calms down."

"Okay," Maria says unsure if she should leave.

"I'm ready," Santana says wiping away some tears. "Is my makeup running?" she asks pulling back.

"A little honey, I'm sure Quinn can fix it." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"I just want the pictures to be perfect." Santana pouts as they head out.

"They will baby, because of how much we love each other." Brett reminds her.

"Okay," Santana says snuggling into her husband.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Quinn clinks her knife against her champagne glass to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone, for those of you who don't know who I am, I'm Quinn, Santana's best friend." Quinn says. "Actually I'm one of Santana's only friends. She's always been so focused on work and her son Cal that I'm surprised that she managed to find a man at all. We all know how hard she works that she's never had much time for any sort of social life. Though some of us did force her." she says causing them all to laugh. "But luckily for her she found Brett who likes her workaholic ass. On a more serious note they truly are a perfect match for each other. It's obvious to anyone who seems them together how much they love each other. Santana, I'm so happy that you've found the happiness you deserve and have finally taken some time off of work. Brett, just take care of them." she sits down as everyone claps.

Maria stands up next and clears her throat.

"Hello," she says nodding. "As many of you know I'm Maria, Santana's mom. For the longest time I was worried that she'd never find happiness. After she had Cal I gave up on her ever getting married or frankly dating. She told me that Cal was all she needed. From the moment Brett came into her life I knew that they'd be together even though it took them a while. Needless to say everyone has been more happy with Brett in our lives."

Mario who is too chocked up to say anything just raises his glass. Honestly it shocks everyone how emotional he is.

"For all of you who don't know me I'm Susan, Brett's mom. There's so much I could say, but I'll leave the embarrassing stories for my daughters." Susan says and both Ashely and Katie smile evilly. "From the moment I heard Brett mention Santana and her son Cal I knew that they'd be a part of the family at some point soon. I'm so happy to have you both as part of the family and I can't wait to meet the new addition."

Ashely goes next and she roasts her brother but mentions how happy she is to have another sister. Katie is much nicer talking about how much Cal likes to "help" out on the project sites.

"I get to speak." Cal happily says. "My mom and dad are married and I'm going to have a little brother." he happily says. "This day is the best day ever."

Everyone laughs at how cute he is before they all go back to eating. A few hours later Santana starts to feel very uncomfortable.

"Brett honey I think we might be having our little one early." Santana whispers to him.

"Shit," Brett says jumping up causing everyone around them to look at him.

"B, calm down." Santana whispers pulling him back down.

"How can I calm down when you're going into labor." Brett says.

"Because it will be a while before anything happens and I don't want anyone knowing yet." Santana says through gritted teeth.

"But we need to get to the hospital." Brett says getting nervous.

"In a few minutes." Santana whispers.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fucking shit Brett!" Santana shouts gripping Brett's hand hard.

She's been in labor for twenty hours now and she's finally dilated enough to push.

"It's almost over." Brett calmly says.

"I just want her out." Santana shout/cries.

"You think it's a girl?" Brett asks trying to stay calm.

"Yes," Santana says breathing hard. "This hurts way more than when I gave birth to Cal." she complains.

It takes another twenty minutes before she finally gives birth to their daughter.

"She's so beautiful San." Brett breaths holding their newborn daughter in his arms.

She smiles tiredly as he puts their daughter in her arms.

"Kiera Susan Pierce," Santana softly says staring down into two big blue eyes.

"It fits her," Brett says sitting next to her and also staring at their daughter.

"Go tell our families she's here and bring Cal back." Santana says yawning.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should sleep and he can come back later." Brett suggests seeing how tired she is.

"Positive, I want him here with us." Santana says closing her eyes.

"Okay babe," Brett says leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"You have a very loving husband." the nurse says as she checks on Santana and Kiera.

"I sure got lucky with him." Santana says smiling. "We actually just got married." she says.

"What a way to spend your honeymoon." the nurse says.

"I know right," Santana chuckles.

Brett runs out to the waiting room and they all look up at the young man.

"So….." Maria says smiling.

"We have an nine pound, perfectly healthy girl." Brett says all smiles.

"Oh honey," Susan says hugging him.

"The doctor said that even though she's three weeks early that's because she's so big and San's so small that's why she came early. It's nothing to worry about." Brett explains.

"I want to meet my sister." Cal says pulling on his leg.

"That's why I came out here." Brett says smiling at his son. "I'll come get the rest of you in a little while. San's really tired right now."

"Don't worry, we'll go get some food for the two of you." Mario offers.

"Thanks," Brett says as Cal drags him back. "Okay remember that you have to be quiet."

"I know dad," Cal says. "Mom," he says when they reach her room.

"Hey baby boy, come meet your little sister." Santana says smiling at her son as she holds the sleeping baby.

"What's her name?" Cal asks as Brett helps him up on the bed.

"Kiera Susan Pierce," Santana says.

"But I'm a Lopez, why doesn't she have the same last name as me?" Cal asks.

"Remember I told you when I marry Brett that my last name will change, well if you want you can be a Pierce too." Santana says.

"Yes I want that." Cal says staring at his sister.

An hour later both their families come in bringing food and taking Kiera from them to hold her themselves. Brett kisses Santana on the head.

"I love you and our family so much." he whispers in her ear, move Cal who's now sleeping off of Santana and onto the pullout bed.

"Yeah, they are pretty great." Santana agrees.

"Thank you for our two wonderful kids." Brett whispers.

"No B, thank you for always being here."


End file.
